Forgotten Forests
by Hinoke
Summary: IY LOTR crossover - Kagome rediscovers her past and it turns out she's not who she thought she was...(Pairings Kag x read to find out!) THIS IS THE ORIGINAL LOTR CROSSOVER!
1. Prologue

Forgotten Forests An Inuyasha And Lord Of The Rings Crossover 

~ Prologue ~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hinoke- Hello everyone! Welcome back!!! (Well that is if you've ever read my other fic It's a Harry Potter Inuyasha Crossover!!!…I love crossovers ^.^) Anywho this my latest installment is sure to be fun and I should be able to update fairly quickly (for me that's about once a week) though the first chapters might come out quicker…it depends on how much time I have *shakes a fist at college classes* anywho ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A guide to Hinoke's world of screwed up writing!!! 

*…* Sounds or actions 

"…" Talking (duh)

… Thoughts 

***…*** Scene change 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Somewhere in the mountains of north Japan, Feudal Era*** (I don't even know if their even ARE mountains in north Japan if I'm wrong well color me ignorant and ignore me) 

A young girl ran threw a door and stopped at the sight that met her eyes, There lying in a pool of his own blood was her father. 

NO!!! she screamed, she had already found her mother just like this in a different room NOT HER FATHER TOO. 

Seeing her fathers chest move just the slightest bit she ran to his side. The man feeling the presence of someone beside him slowly opened his eyes. 

Looking at the girl he tried to smile, "Kagome" he whispered "be happy", That said he closed his eyes again and started to chant something under his breath. 

Kagome looked down at her hands and saw that they were fading. Kagome jerked her gaze back to her father. "NO FATHER! DON'T SEND ME AWAY!!!" 

Kagome's father opened his eyes, "I'm sorry Kagome but I'm dying and I wont be able to take care of you" he whispered in a horse voice. 

Tears started to fall down Kagome's face "Father.." Kagome's father started to seizure, "FATHER!!!" Kagome shouted. Kagome's father's body came to lye still again. 

Kagome looked her hands again and discovered that she could hardly see them anymore. Tears steadily rolled down her face as she looked at her father for the last time. 

She heard a groaning noise come from her father, it stopped but the next time he managed to say a single word, "Mordor." (that IS how Mordor's spelled isn't it???) 

Kagome's eyes widened she opened her mouth to speak, but when she asked her question she found her self already lying on what felt like flat ruff rock. "Where am I?" she whispered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I know it's short but it's just the prologue…SO SUCK IT UP!!! ^.^ anywho the first chapter should be out REALLY REALLY soon, prob tomorrow night, so buck up!, -_-' if anyone even reads this. Ok one last thing **IMPORTANT! **Vote now for pairings!!!

Kagome, Legolas-

Kagome, Aragorn- 

Kagome, Original character!!!- 

Please review…I haven't seen this type of crossover before and I want to know if you guys think it sucks -_-'

-Hinoke- 


	2. Discoveries

**__**

Hinoke's Forgotten Forests 

Chapter 1 – Discoveries 

Pairings Votes!!! Make sure to get your vote in now!!!

Ok guys the voting stands thus! *drum roll please*

Kagome / Legolas – 11!!! O.O

Kagome / Aragorn – 1!!! *coughs* need more supporters for this one

Kagome / Original Character – 2!!! " "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As always welcome back!!! I got this chapter out as soon as possible sorry that it's a little on the short side -_-' I'll try harder next time…anywho since no one likes these notes ON WITH TH SHOW! …oh yeah reviewer responses are at the bottom of the page! Thanks dudes!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

A guide to Hinoke's world of screwed up writing!!! 

*…* Sounds or actions 

"…" Talking (duh)

… Thoughts 

***…*** Scene change 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Last chapter*** 

She heard a groaning noise come from her father, it stopped but the next time he managed to say a single word, "Mordor." 

Kagome's eyes widened she opened her mouth to speak, but when she asked her question she found her self already lying on what felt like flat ruff rock. "Where am I?" she whispered. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***11 Years Later*** 

(Just in case your wondering in the prologue Kagome was 6, so now she's about to turn 18…also just in case you didn't get it the place she landed when she got sent away by her father was the modern Higurashi shrine, though I'll be trying to make that more clear as the chapter goes on) 

Kagome smiled as she walked through the woods of feudal Japan. It was here in these woods that she truly felt at peace. 

In a very light mood she turned to tell Inuyasha that they were taking a break. Throwing down her heavy backpack Kagome sat down and began to lean against a big very old looking oak tree.

Slowly leaning her aching back against the tree Kagome started to relax. As she closed her eyes blue light seemed to flash behind her eyelids. When she opened her eyes she was in some sort of image or dream. 

In the dream she saw a demon leaning against what looked like the same tree she had just been leaning against, and a little girl running around him picking flowers. How weird, thought Kagome, That little girl could almost pass for a younger version of me… 

Just a sudden as it had started Kagome found herself back leaning against the tree opening her eyes. "That was weird.." Kagome whispered, Maybe I should be getting more sleep. 

"Feh, what are you complaining about now wench" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said in a overly sweet voice, "SIT!" *CRASH!* and one went another regular day in the feudal Japan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

(No that's not all of it) 

***2 Weeks Later At The Higurashi Shrine*** 

Kagome woke up from another dream with the demon and little girl in it, in the latest dream there had also been a beautiful woman there. 

"What is up with these dreams!" Kagome shouted. She sighed and took a look at her calendar. "HOLY CRAP!!! HOW DID I FORGET THAT TODAYS MY 18th BIRTHDAY!!!" 

Kagome changed clothes and flew down the stairs. "Mom!" she gasped as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "How come you didn't remind me that today was my birt-" 

Kagome stopped mid sentence at the sight of her mother crying on the couch. "Mom what's wrong?" Kagome quietly asked. 

Kagome's mom turned to look at her but at the sight of her face started to cry even harder. "I-I-I re-e-e-emmmber wheen y-o-o-ouu first caameee heerreee" Kagome's mom sniffled out. 

Kagome got a confused look on her face, "mom what are you talking about?" she asked. Kagome's mom just kept on sobbing while reaching for what looked like an old scroll. 

"W-w-w-wheen III fffound yyyou, IIII aaallsooo fooound aaa noooote tellllinggg mee tooo givve youuu thiis scrollll onn yyouuurrr'ee 18thhh biiiirthdaaaaay." 

Kagome stood there shocked, She isn't my real mother?…I wonder who is…and why they left me? as she thought of that, the images of the little girl with the demon and beautiful woman popped up in her mind. 

Shaking her head Kagome reached for the scroll, holding it closed was a wax seal. Kagome studied the seal it, was the picture of a dragon wrapped around a tree. 

I wonder what it stands for she thought. Curiosity starting to grow Kagome pushed the thought aside a carefully broke the seal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hinoke- AHHHH DON'T KILL ME!!! I KNOW IT WAS FREAKISHLY SHORT!!! BUT I GOT HOME LATE AND I PROMISED A CHAPTER!!! Don't worry though I'll try to update again soon, though I have classes and such so I don't know when in the next week…though on the bright side since Hurricane Isabelle seems to be heading STRAIGHT FOR WHERE I LIVE! (the coast of NC god my luck sucks) I might have plenty of time to write if I have to take a trip to another state to escape!!! **NOTE:** If you have questions or idea's for the story feel free to ask! I'm more then happy to answer!!! 

Hinoke- O.o I'm giving Legolas out by the hour for anyone who reviews!…SO REVIEW!!!

Legolas: WHAT!!!

Reviewer Responses!!! 

-Sunstar-1217- Thanks!!! Also I've read your LOTR crossover and by the by I'm sorry I didn't realize there were any other crossovers of this type -_-' I'M NOW AN IDEA STEALER!!! *bursts into tears* well thanks for reading and even liking my story's instead of hatin!!! 

-LKHfan990- *Basks in the love* ^ . ^ *love gets shut off* …CRAP! -_-' don't mind me anywho thanks for reviewing!!! 

-Samarah-chan- lol THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! I'm sure you already heard enough about this but I'm glade you reviewed! ^ . ~ Make sure to update your story soon! 

-small fry- You make me feel so original!!! ^ . ^ Thanks for reviewing on both of my storys!!! *gives small fry a hug* *Starts to cry as small fry screams and runs for their life* T.T oh well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!

-Allie- Hemmmmm do we all love those 2? Let us sit and think on that *watch's as Allie goes deep into thought* *darts her eyes back and forth* *pounces on Legolas while no one is looking* 0:D 

-Shadow of Sorrow and night- Thanks for the vote dude *cackle's* make sure to keep reviewing!!! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease -_-' I'm desperate 

-Alearrakage- THANK YOU! I'm so glade to know that someone has faith in me!!! *glares at her slack midget muse Bob* ^ . ^ 

-sam- AH NA!!! *grabs Legolas and runs away laughing hysterically* 

-DaakiKitsune- Ok it'll be easier to understand as the story progresses, but in a nut shell (^ . ^ I love saying that) the Higurashi's found Kagome just lying on the cement outside their house…the reason she was there was cause THAT'S were her real father the one that died in the prologue sent her…and he also sent her into the future…hope that clears it up a bit!

-Lady Miko- lol you don't know how right you are *evil grin* though I'll give you a hint, Kagome's only half demon 

-sis- ^ . ^ well it seems that at the rate the voting is going you'll get your wish!!! 

-CiraCalipso- NO!!! MY LEGOLAS YOU CANT HAVE HIM!!! *dives at CiraCalipso* RUN LEOGLAS!!! RUN MY LOVE!!!!! *watchs everyone sweat drop* ^ . ^ hey dreams make that world go round!!! 

-TheFrozenCow- *Blinks* *Edges away* *Rocks back and forth* your scary O.O 

-Gambit's lover- ^ . ^ I'm giving away all my plot buuuuuut YES KAGOME IS GOING TO JOIN THE FELLOWSHIP!!! *does a happy dance*…by the by I was just wondering who or what is Gambit??? -_-' I get the feeling that the answer will being something really obvious *sighs* 

-Kurama-Kagome12- Kewl beans, anyways there should be some MAJOR character changes next chapter!!!

-lunarangel16- I'm glade someone voted for that pairing!!! Diversity makes the world go round!!! ^ . ^ 

-insomni-maniac- I kinda hope that the pairing turns out that way 2 ^ . ^ I enjoy creating new warped characters…I MEAN WHAT!!! *darts her eyes back and forth* 

Thanks for reviewing everyone!!! And until next time!!!

-Hinoke-


	3. Awakening

**__**

Forgotten Forests

Chapter 2, Awakening

By Hinoke 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

And The Voting Stands Thus!!! 

Kagome / Legolas – 13!!! O.O (Yeah feel good! Cause I think this ones going to win!!!)

Kagome / Aragorn – 1!!! *coughs* need more supporters for this one

Kagome / Original Character – 2!!! " "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sorry about the slower then last update!!!…Life's been crazy and I've been hard pressed to get this chapter out this soon…Anywho same as last time reviewer responses at the bottom. Now on the with story!!! (I know no one like to read these things .) **KEEP READING THIS IS (one of) THE CHAPTERS THAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!! ^.^**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~Hinoke's Warped World Of Punctuation~ 

"…" Talking or Speaking Out Loud (as always DUH) 

… Thoughts (I wanted to make something that was REALLY clear about thoughts not the '…' crap…DON'T HATE ME)

*…* Noise or Actions 

(…) Comments From Hinoke AKA The Crazed Author

***…*** Places 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Last Time On Forgotten Forests*** 

Kagome reached for the scroll, holding it closed was a wax seal. Kagome studied the seal it, was the picture of a dragon wrapped around a tree. 

I wonder what it stands for she thought. Curiosity starting to grow Kagome pushed the thought aside a carefully broke the seal…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Higurashi Shrine, Modern Era*** 

After breaking the seal Kagome was almost disappointed when nothing happened. Putting aside the disappointment she slowly unrolled the scroll. 

Written on the scroll was a language that Kagome had never seen before but strangely enough she was able to read it perfectly. 

(Ok the scroll's in elven...I tried to get the elven translation on line but after and hour and a half I only had a hand full of words….it was crap! sorry dudes!) 

Kagome had read it over 5 times and still didn't understand what it meant when Souta bounced into the room. "Hey Kagome watcha reading?" he asked in a curious voice. 

Coming up behind her he looked over her shoulder at the scroll. "What in the world does that mean?" he asked. 

Kagome glanced at Souta, "It says, The cloak once fallen now must rise, For darkness is churning in a land where fire lye's." 

As soon as Kagome finished translating the scroll for Souta she was surrounded by a bright dark green light. 

As the light receded Souta and Kagome's mother - whose attention had been caught when her living room started glowing a dark green color – gasped at what they saw.

(Wouldn't it be fun to leave it off here!!! *sees all the glares* *gulps* hehehe I guess not.) Standing where Kagome had been was now what appeared to be a demon (duh just in case you didn't figure it out the demon is Kagome…FUN!!!). 

The tall (yes she grew) demon had long black hair with dark green tips that fell past her butt, the dark green tips matched the color of her eyes, and the black and green symbol on her forehead.

"WHATS WRONG!" Kagome asked frantically as she heard the gasps and saw the looks on her family's faces. Souta's eyes widened at her words, "Kagome?" he whispered. 

"Well who else would it be?" she snorted. Souta just shook his head his eyes still bulging, "you had better go look in a mirror sis." 

Curious as to what had shocked her family Kagome took off up stairs to have a look in her full-length mirror not even noticing her longer then usual hair slapping her butt. 

Walking up to her mirror Kagome froze. Looking back at her was a cross between her and a demon. 

Not only was her hair longer and without bangs (GOD I HATE THOSE BANGS!!!) not to mention dark green on the bottom, but her eyes had changed color and she had an odd symbol in green and black in the center of her forehead. 

Along with her new features she noticed that not only was she taller but she was also slimmer and her boobs were bigger. "Dang," -Kagome said in a voice that she hadn't noticed until now was slightly lower and flowed a lot more, "I look hot." (lol I would say the same thing if that happened to me) 

Walking down stairs she noticed that her steps were a lot lighter and that the bottom step that normally creaked didn't even move when she stepped on it. Shaking her head she walked back into the living room. 

Souta and her mom were still standing there, the only difference was that Kagome's mom now had a package in her hands. 

"When light fadded this was left sitting by your feet." Kagome's mom explained handing the package over to Kagome. 

Curious Kagome opened the package, Inside she found a beautiful outfit made of silk. (SHIT! I CANT REMEMBER THE NAMES FOR THE OUTFIT!!! *bangs her head against a door* anyways imagine Kurama's – from Yu Yu Hakusho – outfit without sleeves.) 

The pants were tight at the top but belled out the further down they went (kind like Inu's). The top was sleeveless and went down to her knees, though there was a wide slit that started at her waist (This out fit is hard to explain). 

The whole outfit was black with small dark green dragons, and ferns scattered through out the material. 

"Hey sis," called out Souta, "This fell out of the package. In Souta's hand was another scroll. Oh no what this time? thought Kagome. 

Reaching for the scroll Kagome grabbed it and unrolled it, Written on the scroll was only one word. "What does it say?" asked Souta. Kagome looked up at Souta with a confused look on her face, "Remember." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sorry dude's but it's getting late and I have to pack…**_WARNING_**: Hurricane Isabelle is going right over where I live and since my town is surrounded on three sides by water my parents want to leave *rolls her eyes* anywho because of this and the fact that the power always goes out around here during hurricaines, I don't know when I'll next be able to post the I don't know when I'll be able to next post a chapter. Hopefully it will be real soon!!!….though I know for sure not for at least 3 days -_-' **NOTE:** I don't have time to put in reviewer responses this chapter, but I'll have the responses for this and next chapter…in the next chapter -_-' **ANOTHER NOTE:** About Kagome's new powers…she WILL have all that super hearing and stuff just be patient…

Thanks for reading everyone!!! And PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!…*big smile* anyone who does can have a choice of Legolas OR Sesshoumaru for TWO HOURS!!!!! WOOT!!! *Sess and Legolas's eyes widen as they turn around and run for their lifes* so REVIEW EVERYONE!!!…also feel free to put in idea's for the rest of the story!!!

-Hinoke- 


	4. Memories

**__**

Forgotten Forests

Chapter 3, Memories

By Hinoke

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NEW CATEGORYS TO VOTE IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Category One IPORTANT PLEASE VOTE ON THIS ONE- (What you voting on here is where you want the majority of this fic to take place…Middle earth or feudal Japan Your choice!!!) 

Middle Earth- 0

Feudal Japan- 0

-Category Two, Pairings- 

Legolas + Kagome – 14

Aragorn + Kagome – 1

Original Character (one that I've made up) + Kagome – 3

-Category Three, Character Bashing- (Basically tell me who it's ok to pick on and who it just isn't)

No Votes For Anyone Yet -_-' 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hinoke's Notes: Not much to say up here accept I'll give a magic cookie to anyone that wants to draw a picture of Kagome ^.^…Also read some of the stuff at the bottom . everything else you can just pan through…AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW!!!…oh yeah GOOD NEWS!!! THE FELLOWSHIP WILL POP UP NEXT CHAPTER!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

~Hinoke's Warped World Of Punctuation~ 

"…" Talking or Speaking Out Loud (as always DUH) 

… Thoughts (I wanted to make something that was REALLY clear about thoughts not the '…' crap…DON'T HATE ME)

*…* Noise or Actions 

(…) Comments From Hinoke AKA The Crazed Author

***…*** Places 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Last Chapter*** (Not the exact wording but close enough...I hope -_-')

Kagome picked up and unrolled the scroll. "What does it say?" asked Souta, Kagome lifted her gaze from the scroll to look at Souta, "Remember" (Yeah I have a thing for scrolls lol, color me addict) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Higurashi Shrine, Modern Era*** 

"Well that was disappointing." said Souta when no blinding lights filled the room. 

Kagome wasn't listening, cause as soon as she had read the scroll to Souta she had been struck...with memories. 

They all came rushing back to her, memories of her child hood memories of her powers and how to use them, and most of all…memories of her parents. 

Tears sprang to Kagome's eyes as she remembered the last night with her parents. She remembered finding her beautiful elven mother dead lying in a pool of her own blood. 

And she remembered the last words with her father. She had to go back. (Yes I did just say that Kagome's mom was and elf BUWAHAHAHAHA...and yes I had that planned from the beginning, it wasn't because of all the votes for Legolas)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***2 Hours Later, Higurashi Shrine, Modern Era*** 

Kagome hugged her mom and Souta goodbye. "Do you know when you'll next be back?" Kagome's foster mother asked. Kagome sadly shook her head, "I'm not even sure what I'm looking for, but not matter how long I'm gone I promise to come back someday." 

That said Kagome picked up her new black backpack and walked towards the well. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***On The Other Side Of The Well*** (Sweet god don't kill me people, but Inu has to be knocked out of the story. PLEASE KEEP READING!!!) 

Kagome threw her backpack over the edge of the well and climbed out. That's odd Kagome thought, Inuyasha is almost always here to meet me. Kagome shrugged and started to walk towards the village. 

(Three guesses as to where her is...if you didn't get it right on the first guess then you lose.) 

Kagome was looking up watching the clouds when she saw a soul catcher fly by. (Bet you didn't see that one coming -_-' *coughs*.) 

That's one of Kikyo's soul stealers!!! Thought Kagome. Lifting her head again she sniffed the air, "Oh no" she whispered. She smelled death (a.k.a. bitch)...and Inuyasha. 

Kagome started to run at her top demon speed in their direction. Kagome came to a stop when she reached a clearing in the middle of the woods. 

Standing in the middle of the clearing were Inuyasha and Kikyo locked in an embrace. "Inuyasha" she whispered, Inuyasha with his sensitive hearing turned towards her. 

"KIKYOU" he shouted, "GET BEHIND ME!!!" Inuyasha drew his tetsusaiga, "What do you want bitch" he asked. 

Kagome's eyes widened, He hasn't recognized my sent? "Inuyasha" Kagome said hesitantly, "It's me...Kagome." 

"Feh," sneered Inuyasha, "Your not Kagome, that bitch is in her time, other wise I wouldn't be out here trying to get some from Kikyo." 

(ERR WRONG ANSWER! But thanks for playing! ^ . ^) 

"SIT!!!" shouted Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he fell face first to the ground. "Oh shit" he groaned into the ground. Getting up he narrowed his eyes and looked Kagome over. 

"Well you certainly don't look like Kagome, not to mention Kagome never wears clothes like those, AND HELL YOU DONT EVEN SOUND LIKE KAGOME!" he shouted. 

Kagome looked down, it was true that there was a time when she would never have worn something like this, but now she rather preferred this look. 

She was wearing the outfit that her parents had left her, (the one she found in the package) paired with a pair knee high lace up combat boots. (The pants are tucked into the boots.) 

Kagome calmly looked back up at him, "I've simply changed that's all." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Rewind To About 15 Minutes Ago In Kaede's Village*** 

*SMACK!* "HENTAI!!!" yelled a once again infuriated Sango. 

Shippo who was sitting at the base of a near by tree was starting to roll his eyes when he smelled a familiar sent. "KAGOME'S BACK!!!" he gleefully shouted. 

Forgetting all about Miroku, Sango happily turned around and started running towards the well. 

When they all reached the well they were surprised to find no one there, "Are you sure that it was Kagome's sent that you picked up?" Miroku questioned Shippo. 

"I'm positive!!!" shouted Shippo, "Maybe Inuyasha beat us to her and already took her back to the village" Miroku stated. 

Lifting his head he sniffed the air, "ah crap" he groaned, (lol he's been around Inuyasha to much) Inuyasha and Kagome are in a clearing not to far into the woods. 

"Well whats wrong with that?" asked Sango, "Kikyo's with them" growled Shippo. 

Sango's eyes widened before she grabbed Miroku's hand and started to run towards Kirara, "COME ON SHIPPO!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Fast Forward Back To Where We Just Were In The Clearing*** 

Inuyasha growled but was interrupted when Shippo came running into the clearing and jumped into Kagome's arms. 

"KAGOME!!! YOUR BACK!!!" he cried, noticing that something was different he looked Kagome up and down, looking back up at her face he smiled. 

"You've changed" he chirped, "I like it!" (NOT THAT WAY!!! GOD THAT WOULD JUST BE WRONG!!! MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTERS PEOPLE!!!) 

Inuyasha blinked in surprise, "how do you know that that's really Kagome?" he asked. Shippo just rolled his eye's, "Well first of all she didn't change enough that I wouldn't be able to recognize her, and besides she still smells the same." 

Inuyasha sniffed the air and his jaw dropped, "your right" he whispered, "she is Kagome." Inuyasha gulped, "Uhhh Kagome about this whole Kikyo thing," he said as he stepped away from Kikyo and shoved her to the ground, "I didn't really mean it...I was just trying to find out if she had any shards." 

Kagome gave Inuyasha a very dubious look, "Sorry Inuyasha but there's not a snowballs chance in hell that I'm believing that one." 

Turning around she started to walk away, not wanting Inuyasha to see the tear the spilled down her cheek. "Goodbye Inuyasha" she whispered. 

"FINE!!!" Screeched Inuyasha, "BE THAT WAY!!! WHY WOULD I NEED YOU WHEN I HAVE KIKYOU!!!" 

"SIT!!!" Kagome shouted before running off with her demon speed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ok dude's that's it for this chapter!!! THINGS WILL GET BETTER! *licks her lips and looks over a Legolas* 

Legolas- Ah Crap 

Anywho depending on how Progress Energy is doing on getting back power I may have another chapter very soon...or not anywho hopefully it shouldn't be that long...NOTE: I'm on a laptop on the way to my hometown which from what the news said was very...flooded . so as I said if this doesn't get posted for a while then...IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!!...not to mention that if my house is...not in the best of shape I don't know where in the country I might be...BUT I WILL TRY TO WRITE AND POT AS MUCH AS I CAN!!! NATURE WONT GET BE DOWN!!! *slaps down nature* 

REVEIWER RESPONSES!!!!!! (for 2 chapters)

-Chapter 1- (Not Prologue) 

Kagome – LOL sorry I really should of clarified that .…When I said Original Character I meant a new made up character…I hope that was a good enough explanation -_-'

small fry – ^.^ THANKS!!! *whipes away a tear* I feel loved

Rinaanne45 – *Cackles* That time will come

DaakuKitsune – I'm glade!!! I live a confused life . it's not fun…*evil grin* I'm going to look into the Pipping thing *cackles* Anywho Borimir will me dead in the story…though I havent decided at what point in the LOTR series to start it off at…hemmmmm any thoughts on that??? 

Insomni-maniac – LMAO, HE CAN ONLY COMFORT YOU FOR AN HOUR!!!

Demi – Well the next chapter will be all about Kagome's past and parents / she'll meet the fellowship next chapter!!! 

Sunstar-1217 – CRAP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!!! *Bursts into tears* I'm sorry what I ment was I was telling you that I was sorry that I kinda stole your idea even though I didn't know this had been done before -_-' that made no sense…anywho THANKS! 

Gambit's lover – *Pretends to be creative* *Cant keep it up* -_-' lol yeah I'm not creative mordor is still in middle earth…and Kagome's going to go there *darts her eyes back and forth* CRAP DID I SAY THAT OUTLOUD -_-'

TheFrozenCow – YAY!!! I UPDATED!!! *Sniffs* I FEEL THE LOVE!!!!!!!! *does a happy dance* *stops at all the weird looks* -_-' I need help 

Ladyofthedragons1 – ^ . ^ the cheaper the easier to get some CRAP I SAID THAT OUTLOUD!!! Lol just for you and that thought you can have him for two hours next chapter!!! ^.^ 

ShiuJadeDragon – lol it certainly looks like it's going to end up that way

Sessywuver – ^.^ don't tell anyone but I want the same thing…both of the same things *cackles* Legolas: STOP DOING THAT!!!

~Rain~ - ^.^ Thanks for the thank you's!!! I hope the these last two chapters have been just as good and different!!!

Demongirl3003 - ^.^ Thanks I hope your still liking it!!! 

-Chapter 2- 

Demi – NOOOOOOOO LEGOLAS!!!!! *tear* Anywho!!! Yes she meets LOTR characters next chapter!!! ^.^

Ladyofthedragons1 – *Big smile* thanks!!! It's the outfit that I would invision myself in if I just happened to fall out of the sky into Sesshoumaru's lap…Nevermind *innocent smile* 

Fishbone – Score I just got my power back so here ya go!!! 

BabbleQueen – You'll find these out in the next chapter but I'll tell you now anyways!!! ^.^ Kagome's half dragon demon…yeah I know there prob isnt such thing but in my warped I decided that there would be -_-' 

Tikimoof – Okey doks though don't worry even if it is Kag / Leg I wont center everything on just those two!!!

DaakuKitsune – DUDE!!! GIMLI!!! *Cackles* or maybe he should hit on Sango lol what do ya thing?

TheFrozenCow – LOL you crack me up…anywho please vote on the new categorys!!! ^.^

Gennie Kag's and Sess's Child – Well all of the chapters so far are just kind leading into the story which really starts the next chapter SO STAY TUNED!!! 

Sunstar-1217 – ^.^ I'm really glade you think so!!! *sniffs* it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside 

Samarah-chan - I understand and DUDE!!! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME IF YOU COULD DRAW A PICTURE…lol but me being the slacker that I am I understand if you don't have the time or whatever. And just for you…YOU CAN HAVE THEM BOTH THIS CHAPTER!!!

Well that's it dude's!!! Until next time!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!…*gives out candy to anyone who reviews* 

-Hinoke-

**__**


	5. Past Life

**__**

Forgotten Forests

Chapter 4, Past Life

By Hinoke

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

NEW CATEGORYS TO VOTE IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

-Category One IPORTANT PLEASE VOTE ON THIS ONE- (What you voting on here is where you want the majority of this fic to take place…Middle earth or feudal Japan Your choice!!!) 

Middle Earth- 4

Feudal Japan- 1

****

-Category Two, Pairings- 

Legolas + Kagome – 17

Aragorn + Kagome – 1

Original Character (one that I've made up) + Kagome – 3

****

-Category Three, Character Bashing- (Basically tell me who it's ok to pick on and who it just isn't)

Kikyo – 1 

Naraku - 1 

Inuyasha- 1 

Frodo- 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry that this chapter took so long…I've had it typed up for 3 days but I haven't been able to post it because some jacked up my laptop (such as taking pieces out of the bottom) and I just got it working to the point of turning it on *grumbles* so no fear the next chapter wont take anywhere near as long to get out!

Hinoke

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Somewhere In The Woods of Feudal Japan***

Kagome halted her run as she entered a clearing in the woods. 

"Somehow I knew that I my time with Inuyasha wouldn't be lasting that much longer." Kagome said to herself. 

Sadly shaking her head Kagome sat down and began to meditate just like her mother had taught her so long ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Somewhere Near Kagome In The Woods of Feudal Japan*** 

Shippo sniffed the air, smiling her turned towards Sango and Miroku. (you didn't think that I would slap these guys out of the story did you!!!) "Kagome should be really close!!!" he said. 

Sango nodded "Then we need to keep a close look out for her, Kirara would you fly just a littl-" Sango was interrupted my Miroku who was pointing at a giant ray of dark green light coming from a clearing. 

"Any chance that that just might be her?" He asked in a sarcastic voice. Sango just blinked and nudged Kirara forward. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Back With Kagome*** 

Kagome smelled Kirara and Shippo first - them being demons-. Opening her eyes she pulled herself out of her meditation and pulled the dark green light back inside of herself. 

Looking up she saw the approaching shapes of Kirara and the rest. 

When the growing shapes finally landed Sango ran to pull her into a hug while Shippo jumped into her arms. 

Kagome looked at them and smiled as Miroku came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder "why did you guys come after me?" Kagome whispered, "I'm half demon now." 

Sango blinked in surprise "Half? I thought you were a full demo-" Miroku once again interrupted her. 

"Inuyasha was a half demon and he WAS our friend, besides we don't care what you are, we're your friends and we'll always stand beside you." 

Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she pulled everyone into a group hug, "Thank you." she whispered. 

Shippo was the first to pull out of the hug, "Well now that that's over with where are we going?" he asked. 

Kagome smiled, "Well if you guys want to come I'm going back to whatever's left of my parents castle." 

"Your parents castle? In this time? What are you talking about!" demanded Sango. 

Kagome sighed before starting to tell the group all that she knew about her past and the scrolls…" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***More Than a Few Explanations Later*** 

"Wow," said Shippo; "I didn't think that elves existed anymore, I was always told that they were just made up." 

"I've heard the same." Nodded Miroku, "I this it would definitely be interesting to go with you to your parents castle." "Well then lets go!" said an excited Shippo hopping onto Kirara's back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***The Great Remains of The Castle of Korin and Ellighun (El-e-uhn) (Kagome's Parents)*** 

Kagome look around in awe at what had once been her family's home. 

"I still don't understand how the legendary Korin and Ellighun could have been your parents," stated Shippo; "They died over two hundred years ago!!!" 

(IMPORTANT!!! When I said Kagome was "5" that was her equivalent in human years. She wasn't really five …more like say…20 of something like that…I'm to lazy to do the math -_-'. Anyways while a human "5" year old would be able to learn much. A elven or demon "5" year old is already learning or sometimes has even mastered various techniques, powers, and so on…Also I know Shippo would know this but just bear with me here k?) 

"Well," Kagome said; "You have to understand that elves and demons age much different then humans do." 

Returning her attention back to what was left of her parent's home, Kagome turned back to look at what was left of the castle. 

Everything but parts of the first floor had crumbled over time. Kagome deciding to check it out started to walk towards what had been her father's study, the place where she had last seen him. 

Luckily the study was one of the few rooms still intact, walking towards her fathers bookcase Kagome began to shuffle thought the different scrolls and books not really sure as to just what she was looking for. 

After a few minutes of searching Kagome's hand halted as it past over a particularly un-extraordinary looking book. 

Reaching for it she flipped it open to discover that it was hollow, lying inside of it was a scroll with the same seal as the one she had found on the letter that released her true form and memories, the be-spelled seal of her father. 

Kagome slowly pulled the scroll out of the hollow book, "What did your find?" asked Sango coming up behind Kagome's shoulder. 

Kagome ignored her and making up her mind slowly started to undo the seal. Unrolling the scroll she found it to once again be in a foreign language, one that she knew well, elven. 

Kagome slowly read it out loud for her curious friends who were now all standing around her. 

__

A journey once begun, Most now again continue. As a life once lost, Is once again found. But travelers beware, For the darkness approaches. 

Somehow Kagome wasn't really surprised when the whole group was surrounded in a dark green light, but she was surprised when she found herself falling through the air.

Instead of closing her eyes Kagome looked around while falling and found a tree to land on, after gracefully landing on an outreaching branch Kagome whirled around to watch the others fall. 

Luckily Kirara had transformed during the fall and had managed to catch Sango and Shippo, Which left Miroku the only one to have to endure a landing. 

But lucky for him he had managed to fall over a lake…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***The Lord Of The Rings, The Fellowship Of The Ring…-_-' the movie*** (This is at almost the very end …of the fist movie-_-' explanations at end of chapter) 

"MISTER FRODO!!!" Shouted Sam as he went running into the water. 

Not being able to swim Sam start to go under. "SAM!!!" shouted Frodo before desperately reaching into the water searching around before finally clasping Sam's hands. 

After pulling Sam into the boat the two hobbits embraced, but that was short lived as a screaming monk came hurtling out of the sky and capsized their boat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

LOL I've been planning that for such a long time *whipes away a tear.* Anyways I know that their not in there much but I HAVE Kag and the gang in middle earth, not to mention that I did get some of the fellowship in there…If you have any question as to where in the LOTR story I am then just ask. Oh and I know this will make people mad but I basing the things that I don't make up about the fellowship out of the movies not the books…SORRY!!! But I found the books dull…..*dives the rotten tomatoes being thrown her way* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-Review Responses- 

Gambit's lover – Yup! She's half in half! ^ . ^ and she WILL meet the whole fellowship next chapter…*cackles*

QueesPiscies - AWWWWWWWW poor little Frodo!!! *Darts her eyes back and forth and starts to cackle*…I mean what!!!

CelestialStar6 – Thanks for being concerned…it turns out that my house is the high point of town so everyone BUT us flooded *cackles* anywho sorry for not updating for so long and I'm glade that you like the type of crossover!!! ^.^ I was worried no one would want to read it 

Sunstar-1217 – SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! *bursts into tears* anyways what would think if I kinda did some world hopping every few chapters??? (just back and forth between middle earth and feudal Japan…)

Sesshomaru234 (@AOL.com) – Thanks dude and I know how you feel about Isabel sucking balls *grumbles*

Ladofthedragons1 – AH NA!!! I KNOW YOU DIDN'T JUST TRY TO TAKE MY BIZZNATCH!!! 

Xrouge - ^.^ I feel the same way *see's the OC and Aragorn fans growl and her and runs screaming* 

Eshtarte iris – Yeah after reading your review I think that I want her to just kinda world hop every few chapters or something like that…What do you think! 

DaakuKitsune – LMAO…anywho I started off where you suggested without even realizing it ^.^ great minds think alike!…anyways I was thinking of twisting the story and having pippin and merry NOT kidnapped….I'm not sure what do you think?

BabbleQueen – THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!!!!! *gives BabbleQueen all the hot Inu/LOTR guy characters for the day* ^.^ I'm also really glade you liked it! Hope you keep reviewing!…oh and sorry for taking so long to update .

Sessywuver – LOL yes yes he is *drools* hope you like this chapter!!!…oh and Legolas shows up next chapter ^.~

Samarah-chan – SCORE!!!! Anyways don't feel pressure about drawing it…lol I agree about Inu, it's just that you need some variety in your diet I guess O.o what fun would fanfiction be if he was never the hateful jerk???

I'll draw the picture, it may take a little while before I can send it to you, my scanner is being a bitch again. Inuyasha is a moron, well in this fic anyways, I love him in the show. He pushed Kikyou, that just made my day a little bit better. I can have them both!? O.O YAY!   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
THAT'S IT GUYS!!!!! REMEMBER THAT IF YOU WANT A HOT MAN THAT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!!!!!!

-Hinoke-


	6. Help

****

I NEED YOUR HELP!!! 

Right now I'm feeling the strain of some SERIOUS writers block, so I'm asking for ANY idea's or suggestions as to where you want this story to go or what you want to have happen!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME OUT!!!…Though I will try my hardest to get a new chapter out as soon as possible, believe me I hate authors that just post A.N. (Authors Notes) allllllll the freakin time and have just as many of them as they do chapters…anywho I hope that you guys will throw out some idea's for me cause I'm REALLY desperate

REALL HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU!

-Hinoke- 


	7. Meetings and Greetings

**__**

Forgotten Forest's 

Chapter 5, Meetings and Greetings

By Hinoke 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-Category One IPORTANT PLEASE VOTE ON THIS ONE- (What you voting on here is where you want the majority of this fic to take place…Middle earth or feudal Japan Your choice!!!) 

Middle Earth- 5

Feudal Japan- 1

-Category Two, Pairings- 

Legolas + Kagome – 19

Aragorn + Kagome – 1

Original Character (one that I've made up) + Kagome – 3

-Category Three, Character Bashing- (Basically tell me who it's ok to pick on and who it just isn't)

Kikyo – 4 *coughs and nudges a few more counts* 54! *darts her eyes back and forth and walks away* 

Naraku - 1 

Inuyasha- 2 

Frodo- 1

Gimli- 1 

Worm Tongue- 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I've decided to replace my first authors note with a "poem of the day" I'll post them if anyone else wants to write one lol

Bye Insomni-maniac 

(bangos start in after the lights dim and the beatniks start snapping)  
  
bad, Hinoke, bad  
Inuyasha cries  
maniac tears  
like the story  
poor inu  
no tomatos  
kagome's buff  
wow  
pretty neat stuff  
heres a cookie  
keep the change kid 

-Real AN after chapter-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Third Age Of Middle Earth***

Kagome watched as Miroku fell threw the air and capsized the midget's boat. Shaking her head she jumped down from the branch and walked over to the shore of the lake to wait for Miroku to swim ashore. 

Following moments later Kirara, Shippo, and Sango landed next to Kagome. Watching Miroku flop around in the middle of the lake like a disgruntled fish Sango turned to Kagome and rolled her eyes. 

Returning her attention back to Miroku she shouted, "Hey Miroku! We just found a group of beautiful, young, man deprived, girls!" 

Turning back to Kagome she started to mutter under her breath "3-2-1." "WHERE ARE THEY!!!" shouted a frantic soaking wet Miroku. 

*WHACK* Sango hit Miroku out the head with her giant boomerang, "Damn hentai" she grumbled. 

Refusing to give up the perverted image in his head Miroku started to scout around, "I know they most be here somewhere" he whined, "Maybe their hiding from me in the bushes!" 

Perking up with his last words he jumped through the closest set of bushes and out of site. 

"Do you think we should follow him?" asked Kagome. She whirled around when she heard a shout of surprise from Miroku. "…I would take that as a yes." Sango said as she started to run towards the bushes that Miroku had just vanished behind. 

(Bet you'll never guess what they'll find there : P…then again it's kinda obvious so you probably will . ) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jumping threw the bushes the girls were met by the sight of Miroku being cornered by a EXTREMLY hot being that most would call a demon, but to someone as knowledgeable as Kagome would know was an…Elf. (^.^) 

The elf moved a shocked gaze towards Sango before firmly snapping it towards Kagome, though he looked completely stoned for some reason by the sight of her he still held his bow and arrow taunt and ready to shoot towards Miroku. 

Kagome was the first to take a step of action, stepping forwards she addressed the elf. "Please lower your arrow," she stated, "We mean you no harm." 

The male elf once again locked his gaze with Kagome's, Seemingly seeing something in her eyes he nodded his head and lowered his bow. 

Kagome smiled at the sight of him lowering his bow, "Thank you," she said, " My name is Kagome, these" she said pointing out in order, "Are my friends, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and Miroku. What's your name?" Kagome asked in a pleasant voice. 

The elf smiled "My name is Legolas, I'm sorry for drawing my arrow at your friend Miroku, These are dangerous times and it's hard to know who to trust." 

(*Shocked look* I actually let him say something! O.O) 

Kagome coughed and then with an almost sheepish smile asked, "Speaking of these times…Would you by any chance know what time, Or world for that matter were in?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Legolas's Point Of View…Sorta*** (Just givin the public what the want!) 

Is she joking around or is she actually serious! Thought Legolas. 

Looking deep into her eyes –Which were quite pretty by the way – he came to the conclusion that she was indeed telling the truth. 

"You are in the third (Sweet god I hope that's right SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME IF IT IS!!!) Age of Middle earth. Though I think the question foremost on my mind is where and what time _your _from." Legolas calmly stated. 

Legolas watched as the odd girl narrowed her eyes in thought, "Strange as this may sound," she said, "We come from the feudal era of Japan." Legolas gave her a weird look. "I don't know where that is, Legolas said, "But it most certainly isn't a part of this world…So how on middle earth did you get here?" 

(Yeah I know the middle earth thing was cheesy, Oh well life's a doozy.) 

"I don't know how weird this might sound around here…," Kagome hesitantly said, "But I got here by reading from a magic scroll." Legolas blinked in surprise bring himself out of it he turned his attention back to Kagome, "May I see it?" he asked. 

Nodding Kagome handed him the scroll. Reading it over Legolas's eyes widened in surprise, Before he snapped his startled gaze back up to look at Kagome. 

"Do you understand what this says?" Legolas asked. Kagome nodded ," every word" she stated. 

Once again shocked Legolas totally took in who he was talking to. Looking her up and down he discovered that she was **_VERY _**beautiful, not that he hadn't noticed this before but he suddenly realized just HOW beautiful she really was. 

The only things that he now took into account that he hadn't before was her pointed ears, -that at first had been hidden behind her long flowing hair. - And the mark on her forehead. 

Though different in a few barley noticeable places, There was no doubt in his mind… He was looking at an elven mark of royalty. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ok It's painfully short but it's three in the morning and I wrote it as soon as I finished my midterms. (That's the main reason why I haven't updated in so long…That and a big Civil war presentation / Essay *grumbles* college is evil.) Anywho be on the lookout for a new chapter either tomorrow or Saturday…Prob tomorrow! ^.^ Make sure to vote and review!!! This chapter offer for reviewing isssss *drum roll please* A CHANCE TO PUT IN A SECOND VOTE FOR ANYTHING!!! (Mainly for pairings) MAKE SURE TO ACT NOW CAUSE THIS IS A ONE TIME CHAPTER ONLY THING!!! If it's your first time voting then you can vote for something twice. **PLEASE READ NOT AFTER REVIEW RESPONSES!!!**…Oh and by the by these are the review responses to chapter 4 and to my authors note…there all just kinda mixed up so if you reviewed both then you'll find two responses just kinda spread out -_-'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Demi – ^.^ Thanks for your help I think I might just take you up one of those idea's…which one you ask? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!!! BUWAHAHAHA!!!!…*stops at all the weird looks* *coughs* Um I mean thanks for reviewing! 

Insomni-maniac – LMAO that was freakin great I laughed so hard when I read this, I hope you didn't mind me posting it at the beginning…DON'T SUE ME!!!

DaakuKitsune – LoL it's ok thanks for the suggestions they did get my mind a joggin, Anywho thanks for stickin with me even through the AN ^.~ considering that you review both my storys on almost every chapter you get to be next chapters….REVIEWER OF THE CHAPTER!!! ^.^

BabbleQueen – *Darts her eyes back and forth* Breaks? Me? Nooooo NEVER! *hears coughing in the background* hehehe?…RUN!

Sunstar-1217 – lol I'm so ashamed I didn't put any funny moments into this chapter T.T but I'll make sure to put some in the next one…as long as you…REVIEW!!! ^.^

Kurama-Kagome12 – Hemmm I prob should put this on mediaminer..Thanks for the suggestion! ^.^

Allie – LoL I wanna try to make there relationship slow, cause lets face it who wants them to simply look into each others eyes and fall in love? WHERES THE FRIENDSHIP! WHERES THE RESPECT! WHAT PLOT LINE IS LEFT FOR THE REST OF THE STORY!!! *finishes verbal rampage* …anywho soon! ^.^

Rinaanne45 – ^.^ *Hands Rinaanne45 a magic cookie for voting* I love it when this happens!!! ^.^…-_-' I really need to cut down on how much I use these faces 

QueenPiscies – LOL WHEW WHO! GIMLI BASHING!!! …I mean what? *walks of whistling innocently*

CelestialStar6 – ^.^ Thanks, I hope your not to dissapointed over this last chapter…I know it's kind a let down -_-' Anywho I hope you'll keep reviewing!

DaakuKitsuen – ^.^ Yay I'm glade people found that funny…I can just see people reading that and thinking 'What the hell was she thinking?' -_-' I get that alot 

Serpent Rain – ^.^ I'm glade you think I'm original REMEMBER! WHEN LOTR CROSSOVERS START POPPING UP LIKE MIDGETS ON POGO STICKS THIS WAS (almost but off by one) THE FIRST!!! ^.^

Gambit's lover – *Cackles* Well I think after I *AHEM* fixed the voting numbers that Kikyo will most definitely be GOIN DOWN!!!! Also I've decided that in my warped version of the telling that Pippin and Merry wont be kidnapped ^.^…Though there will be an attempt!!!

BabbleQueen – *Claws at BabbleQueens door trying to get in and be with the hot Inu/LOTR guys* *Starts to cry when she cant get in* LIFES SO UNFAIR!!!

Samarah-chan – ^.^ Kewl beans dude, Guess what? I FINALLY UPDATED!!!…Though I'm sure you never would have guessed *rolls her eyes* anywho thanks for reviewing AND PLEASE DO IT AGAIN!!! ^.^

Ladyofthedragons1 – LMAO you don't know what a feakin great idea you just gave me…well actually you prob do...ANYWHO! Kikyo WILL be having a little interlude in future chapters! *Cackles* 

TheFrozenCow – O.O EEEEEEEEEEEK!!! I UPDATED I UPDATED I UPDATE!!! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well that's it for reviews…**NOW MY BIG NOTE!!!!!…**

!!REVIEW!! 

(I told you it was big…come on your already down here just click that stupid little review button and just say something random ANYTHING! PLEASE!) 

**__**

-Hinoke-


	8. The Fellowship

**__**

Forgotten Forest's 

Chapter 6, The Fellowship

By Hinoke 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

-Category One IPORTANT PLEASE VOTE ON THIS ONE**-** (What you voting on here is where you want the majority of this fic to take place…Middle earth or feudal Japan Your choice!!!) 

Middle Earth- 9

Feudal Japan- 5

****

-Category Two, Pairings- !NEW PART, YOU CAN NOW VOTE ON WHOEVER YOU WANT, EVEN IF THEIR NOT ON THIS LIST!

Legolas + Kagome – 23

Aragorn + Kagome – 10 (I'm feeling generous and I would lean this way anywho if Legolas wasn't here…Taps the numbers on the pairing)

Original Character (one that I've made up) + Kagome – 12

****

-Category Three, Character Bashing- (Basically tell me who it's ok to pick on and who it just isn't)

Kikyo –59 *darts her eyes back and forth and nudges the count for DaakuKitsune* 259!!! ^.^ 

Naraku - 2 

Inuyasha- 2 

Frodo- 2

Gimli- 1 

Worm Tongue- 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

IMPORTANT! I HAVE NOT TAKEN INUYASHA OUT OF THE STORY! HE WILL REAPPEAR! WITHOUT KIKYO!!! __

-When the world turns its back on you. You turn your back on the world!-

-The Lion King-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

This chapter gets dedicated to…DAAKUKITSUNE!!! ^.^ She's stuck with me and my weird ass story's from near the start of my first fic! ^.^ Thanks dude

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Third Age Of Middle Earth***

"Who are you?" Legolas whispered in a stunned voice. Kagome blinked "…Didn't we already go through this?" she asked. 

Legolas pointed to her forehead, "I'm talking about the mark on your forehead. It's an elven mark of royalty." He stated. 

Kagome's eyes widened as she had a flashback… (I know no one likes flash backs, But bear with me I wont put in very many) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Flash Back*** 

"Mommy, what's that mark on your forehead?" I very young Kagome asked her mother. 

Kagome's mother smiled, "It means that I'm royalty among our people, And since I'm royalty that means that you are to." She said with a smile as she started to tickle Kagome. 

Kagome pouted, "If were both royalty then why don't I have a pretty mark on my forehead?" she asked. 

Kagome's mothers smile lessened a bit, "Only the current ruler bears the mark on their forehead. So when I die, or grow to old to bear the responsibility you will receive the mark." 

(That explains why Legolas doesn't have one)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Kagome was jerked from her memories by the sounds of a battle happening nearby. 

"The others!" shouted Legolas before running of towards the battle. Kagome and Sango briefly looked at each other before dashing off after him, Kagome on foot and Sango and Miroku on Kirara. 

"Shippo find somewhere to hide and wait for us here." Kagome shouted before using her demon speed to fully take off. 

Upon reaching the scene of the battle Kagome was shocked to find Legolas – and what looked like his friends – Fighting a group of what she could only describe as lower class demons gone wrong. 

Seeing that Legolas and his group were greatly outnumbered Kagome picked up two swords from nearby corpses (yes I know orcs don't carry swords…BUT IN MY WARPED WORLD THEY DO!!!) oh the foul looking creatures. 

Using some of her new magic powers she directed them towards the swords, She smiled when it worked and the swords started to glow a dark green color. 

Crouching in a fighting stance she then took off running through the ranks of the foul beings, finishing one after another off with sweeps of her sword as she went by. 

Coming to a halt she was pleased that when she looked around and saw that the enemy's numbers had drastically decreased. 

Upon further scanning the area she noticed a giant figure coming towards her, What she saw was not a pleasant sight. 

It was similar to the weak, smelling things that she had been picking off. Yet it looked MUCH stronger, Kagome came to the conclusion that this most be the leader of the attack. 

Once again positioning herself in a battle stance she readied herself to fight the towering creature. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***More Along The Lines Of Legolas's POV*** 

Looking around Legolas only saw a handful of orcs left. He started to pull an arrow out of his quiver but stopped when he saw the odd - Definitely wet - Man Miroku pull a piece of fabric off his hand and draw the remain orcs into it. 

Looking at his companions he found that they looked even more shocked then him. 

Redirecting his attention back to the battlefield he was concerned to see Kagome…Readying to fight the Uruk-Hai. 

"Who are those people?" asked Aragorn. 

"I just met in the forest." Replied Legolas, "I don't know much about them but from what I gathered not only do they appear to be from another world, but the girl with the flaming green swords bears the mark of elven royalty." 

Gimli lifted up his ax, "Elf or no there's no way that I'm letting a beautiful, violent vixen like that get killed before I get to know her!" 

Aragorn put a restraining hand on Gimli's shoulder, "Let her fight," Aragorn calmly stated, "For it doesn't appear that she needs our help." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Back With Kagome…Sorta*** 

Kagome ducked and did a back flip to avoid a powerful sweep of the monster's sword. Doing a series of back flips she landed a few feet back from where she had been standing. 

It's time to end this Kagome thought. 

Lowering her head she started to mutter a spell under her breath, Kagome looked up as she heard the roar of the monster as it started to charge at her. 

Unfazed she raised her hands as she continued to mutter the spell, When the monster got within the last 5 feet of her she shouted the last word to the spell and a blinding dark green light came spilling out of her hands completely disintegrating the fearsome monster. 

When the light receded everyone in the clearing was stunned to see that all that was left of the Uruk-Hai was a metal helmet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Back With the Fellowship*** 

"Well that was enough for me to decide!" Said a happy Gimli. "Decide what?" asked a curious Legolas. "To decide that, that women is perfect for me, FISTY AND A WARRIOR!" 

For some odd reason Aragorn and Legolas's eyes started to twitch when he said that. Gimli seeing the peeved looks on the faces of the other members of the fellowship blinked. "What's wrong with you weaklings?" he asked. 

Fortunately before anyone could reply Kagome, Sango, and Miroku came walking up. 

"ANOTHER FAIR WARRIOR MAIDEN!" shouted Gimli as he ran up at kissed Sango's hand. Sango a little freaked out by that took a step closer to Miroku, Unfortunately for her she would have been better off with dwarf; She realized this when she felt a hand sliding down her back.

HENTAI! She shouted, but before she could whack him over the head with her boomerang a certain dwarf was already there and had just hit Miroku with the flat side of his ax. 

Sango cackled as Miroku slumped to the ground unconscious. 

"…Is he going to be ok?" asked a concerned Legolas. "Oh he'll be fine he always pops back up." Said Sango in an unconcerned voice. 

True to her word within moments Miroku popped up like a spring daisy. "What did I miss?" he asked. 

Kagome shook her head before turning back to talk to Legolas, "What were those things that were attacking you?" she asked. 

Aragorn answered before Legolas could say anything, "The small ones were orcs, But the big one that you just fought was a Uruk-Hai." 

Deciding to just take the information as it was, Kagome changed the subject. Turning to Gimli and Aragorn she introduced herself and her companions. 

After thorough introductions Kagome sent a worried look of towards the woods. 

"Excuse me but I left the youngest member of are group in a nearby clearing so that he would stay safe." Stating that Kagome took off with her demon speed. 

The fellowship had shocked looks on their faces. "How did she do that? And for that matter how did she use that magic when fighting that Uruk-Hai???" Aragorn asked. 

Sango sighed before starting to explain all about Kagome being half demon, Which lead to her explaining what demons were…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Half an hour later everyone including the four hobbits - all of which were wet – two from rescuing hobbits in the lake, two from being rescued by hobbits in the lake- were standing in the clearing were the Inu group had first met Legolas. 

"So where do you plan to go from here?" a bashful Sam asked Kagome. Kagome smiled causing Sam to blush, "Well I'm not really sure to tell you the truth." She said. 

"I know!" said an enthusiastic Pippin, "Why don't they come with use! They're certainly powerful and could be a great asset to destroying the ring." 

(Standing in the clearing they talked about what they were doing so everyone knows what he's talking about.) 

Kagome shook her head "I wouldn't want to impose on your group." She said. 

"Actually" said Aragorn, "I agree with Pippin, We could use your help if you would be willing to join us." 

Kagome turned to the rest of her group, seeing them all nod she turned back to Aragorn with a happy smile. "We would be happy to help you on your quest." She said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ok another crappy chapter, Sorry guys. This chapters prize for reviewing is…You get to vote on who "Who ever wins the pairings contests" competition - in other guys liking Kagome wise – This isn't up with the regular voting…IT'S ONLY FOR PEOPLE THAT REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! ^.^ …Please review *bursts into tears* I need the moral support T.T

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

ladyofthedragons1 – LOL well just to comfort you I was mulling over what you said…but I decided that their was someone in LOTR that needed someone…Even if that someone is a evil bitchy piece of pottery…^.~ can you guess who???

Oh and I don't know if you were kidding or not (@.@ I get so confused over these things) but LMAO stands for Laughing My Ass Off…. sorry if you took it the wrong way

Miko-Snow Goddess-Me – …-_-' I cant wait to know what they're gonna do next either…considering I'm not sure, Anything I come up with now is just off the top of my head while I'm writing . I hope it's going ok.

Cathy07 – ^.^ I'm glade you like the idea…I can just see people looking at the summary and running away screaming -_-'

Insomni-maniac – O.O AHHHHHHHHH DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!! *reads the just kidding part* *starts to rock back and forth in a nervous break down* And they say writing is healthy -_-'…*tear* and while I'm said that I didn't get another poem I'm glade that even with your power shutting down that you reviewed ^.^…I'm insecure

LOL yeah I agree on the Legolas thing, Who's needs words when you have sexy mamma eye candy @.@ 

DaakuKitsune – Oh yes I cant stand the stupid bitch walking pot sooo SHE'S GOIN DOWN!!! As for Boromir I'm not sure as to what to do with him…I'm not sure if I want him to stay dead or if I want him to have been off on a mission of something over the last chapter…what do you think? ^.^ And the midgets are fine. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! -_-' I'm desperate 

Rinaanne45 – ^.^ Me either…What the hell does Inuyasha see in her? WELL IT SHOULD BE NOTHING! CAUSE THERES NOTHING IN THERE! GET WITH IT INU THERE ISNT GOING TO BE ANYTHING! SHE'S A FUCKING POT!!!! *finishes her rant* *walks off grumbling* 

Rem9 – ^.^ I'm glade you decided to read it, And more over read it to the latest chapter!!! I hope you liked it, and thanks a lot of being willing to read it! ^.^

bubblesbb03 – ^.^ Yeah I love Legolas 2…One of these days…aka chapters…I'm going to kill off Kagome AND TAKE HIM FOR MYSELF!!! *goes into hysterical laughter*…I mean what?

Sunstar-1217 – *bursts into tears* I FORGOT TO PUT IN SOMETHING FUNNY AGAIN!!! *falls into the fetal position and starts rocking back and froth*

Lady Silver Wind – O.o suuuuuuure your not…Just know that if you are they have group sessions for that kind of thing…-_-' I would certainly know. LoL anywho yes he's still up for grabs ^.~ but only cause you reviewed! ^.^…oh and by the by I FREAKIN LOVE YOUR SN!!! 

Sukuri – @.@ Gets dizzy from reading the word update to many times, LoL don't worry KIKYO'S GOIN DOWN!!! *does a happy dance* *stops at all the weird looks* ah heheh? 

Blue fox45 – NONONO!!! I DIDN'T KICK HIM OUT!!! HE'S COMING BACK NEXT CHAPTER!!! LoL You can keep Inu as your boyfriend…CAUSE I GOT SESSHOUMARU!!! 

Sesshoumaru: Oh shit

Hinoke: *Launches herself at Sesshoumaru while cackling* 

small fry – Well he didn't but ol' Leggypoo told him…Note to self never call Legolas Leggypoo EVER again .

Demi – Sorry that this one didn't have any Legolas fighting action but one of the next 2 will!

Crimson hawk – ^.^ I'm trying my best…Which isn't that great but oh well life's a doozy -_-' I'm such a slacker

Capn-BlackRose – YAY!!!!! YOU ADDED IT TO YOUR FAVORITES!!!! *does a happy dance* THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!! I'm glade to know that it isn't completely crap ^.^ Hope you enjoyed the update!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

PLEASE REVIEW!!! . I need the moral support 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Insecurity

**__**

Forgotten Forests

Chapter 7, Insecurity

By Hinoke 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Feudal Japan, A Few Hours Back*** 

Inuyasha and Kikyo –who were behind a bush with a spell from Kikyo to conceal them- watched wide-eyed as Kagome finished reading a scroll and a magic portal sucked them in.

Inuyasha not wanting to lose track of Kagome jumped out from behind the bush and ran into the portal. Kikyo not wanting to lose her next potential man whore ran after him.

"MY PERFECT HAIR!" Screamed Kikyo as she found herself plummeting towards the ground. Closing her eyes she smirked when Inuyasha caught her.

"It's about damn time, I knew you would NEVER let anything happen to me –Considering you don't have the balls to even kill me- which is why you caught me, and that you'll NEVER let me fall. BUT IT STILL TOOK YOU FUCKIN' LONG ENOUGH!" Kikyo shouted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and dropped her. "Feh, I don't know what I ever saw of you in Kagome." Inuyasha muttered. "You didn't see anything," Kikyo purred, "Because I'm to perfect for anyone to be like me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again, "If your so perfect then why do you always try to get me drunk in an attempt to get me in your bed?" he sneered.

Kikyo stuck her nose up in the air. "I don't need to take this," she loftily replied, "I'm going to find someone more worthy of my company." Whirling around she started to march off.

"Ahh Kikyo…" Inuyasha said hesitantly. "Don't even try to get me back Inuyasha, You don't deserve someone like me." Kikyo said with a triumphant grin.

"Uhh that's not what I was going to-" *WHAM*

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT TREE WAS THERE!!!" Kikyo shouted before storming off. Inuyasha shrugged and went back to his plans on stalking Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Back Where Everyone Wants To Be (AkA away from the bitchy pot) WITH THE FELLOWSHIP!!!!!!!!!*** 

Kagome was walking with the rest of the fellowship through a forest on the way to Rivendell, Having a pleasant conversation about with weapons with a blushing Gimli. 

She was about to give a reply on how heavy an ax she liked to carry when she felt a demon approaching at a dangerous speed.

"Everyone stop and prepare yourselves," She shouted, "There's a demon approaching!"

Everyone immediately went on guard turning to face the direction that Kagome had pointed to.

Kagome glanced to her side when she saw Aragorn move to stand slightly in front of Frodo to guard him, Though she was surprised when she saw Legolas step up next to her apparently doing the same thing (*cackles*). 

Legolas glanced down at her and gave her a thumbs up and a grin before turning his attention –and his bow- back to the direction of the approaching demon.

Turning her own attention –and a blush- back towards the woods she waited for the demon to show it's self.

Moving to fast for Kagome to blink – in fear of loosing track of it, A red blur dashed from the nearby tree's coming to a stop about 20 feet from the group.

"Kagome!" An enthused Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome narrowed her eyes as she thought about all the things Inuyasha had said to her on their last meeting. Narrowing her eyes even further she glared at Inuyasha "what do you want?" she growled.

Inuyasha didn't answer because he was to busy looking over all the guys that Kagome was now traveling with

. 

"Move kinda fast don't ya Kagome? I mean I've heard of trying to make a fast rebound after being heart broken, but this is ridiculous."

Kagome growled and moved to take a step forward to thoroughly cream Inuyasha but stopped when she heard Legolas's voice.

"You have no right to say something like that to Kagome," Legolas calmly yet with a undertone of anger stated, "Aseptically considering that you seem to be the one acting on a rebound not her."

Kagome's eyes widened at that comment, "That's right," Kagome said, "Where's Kikyo? Last time I saw you she was hanging off your arm like a disgruntled monkey."

Inuyasha seemed to retreat into himself at the word Kikyo, Dropping into a sitting position on the ground he started to shake his head.

"She left me," He whispered, "She said I wasn't good enough for her." He turned is pouty gaze up to Kagome, "But I'm good enough for everyone right?" he asked with a trembling lip, "Who wouldn't want me?" he asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Come on guys lets go" she said to the rest of the group as she turned around and started to walk away.

The rest of the group a few weird looks at Inuyasha who was now sitting in the clearing rocking back and forth muttering under his breath that he was beautiful, before shaking their heads and moving on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sorry guys ANOTHER really short chapter -_-' and I didn't get it out right away. I just have a lot of homework this week…Namely a 15 page paper in history *shakes her fist at her teacher*

Anywho I turn in the paper on Monday sooooo the next chapter should come out around Tuesday…IT'S NOT THAT FAR AWAY!!! ^.~ I might get it out sooner if I get enough reviews…I don't have the time to answer reviews right now (they only reason I have this done is because I sneak a little time every night) but next chapter I'll be answer to pairs of them

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-Hinoke- 


	10. Rolling Hills

**__**

Forgotten Forests

Chapter 8, Rolling Hills 

By Hinoke 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

-Category One IPORTANT PLEASE VOTE ON THIS ONE**-** (What you voting on here is where you want the majority of this fic to take place…Middle earth or feudal Japan Your choice!!!) 

Middle Earth- 11

Feudal Japan- 5

****

-Category Two, Pairings- 

YOU CAN NOW VOTE ON WHOEVER YOU WANT, EVEN IF THEIR NOT ON THIS LIST

Legolas + Kagome – 27

Aragorn + Kagome – 15 

Original Character (one that I've made up) + Kagome – 13

Frodo -3

Inuyasha + Kagome – 2 

****

-Category Three, Character Bashing- (Basically tell me who it's ok to pick on and who it just isn't)

Kikyo –275!!! ^.^ and counting!!! 

Naraku - 2 

Inuyasha- 2 

Frodo- 5

Gimli- 1 

Worm Tongue- 1 

Insomni-manic's Boyfriend - 1 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**__**

-Screwed Up Poetry Corner-

SESSON TWO WITH THE TALENTED SLEEP DEPRIVED ONE KNOWN AS INSOMNIMANIC:  
  
(lights dim, room hushes, fans in the audience start to cry, and then start the bangos)  
  
oh where or where has my baromir...  
...gone  
does he sleep with the fish  
bummer... for... fish...  
gimli's a horn-dog  
miroku's a corndog  
inu's a dog!   
kagome's a centerfold  
kagome's the shit  
frodo, frodo, frodo  
should have drown  
bummer... for... us... 

-Insomni-manic-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

^.^ Let's just pretend that it' still Tuesday shall we? (Just to let you know that this was in a way posted on WENSDAY not Thursday…just early early Thursday morning…-_-')

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, UNTIL I own Inu, You please no sue…and I don't own LOTR either *grumbles*

(-_-' I felt it was time that I needed to add one of those bez-natchs) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***With The Fellowship, Outside of Rivendell*** 

"It's beautiful" gasped Kagome as the group stepped out of the forest and came upon the sight of Rivendell. 

Legolas smiled, "It's a place of elven royalty," Legolas's grin grew, "like us." 

(I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S TRUE OR NOT! *bursts into tears* …oh well it just became the truth!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***In Rivendell*** 

Kagome's eyes widened in awe as she walked into the palace. 

(-_-' I don't even know if it's a palace…please don't kill me)

She was looking around when she saw something on the wall that caused her to halt in her tracks. 

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Legolas. 

"That woman," Kagome said motioning to the painting in front of her, "Is my mother." 

Legolas gasped "queen Ellighun was your mother! But she disappeared over 250 years ago!!!" 

"But we still miss her dearly." Said a man as he came up behind them. 

Those of the original fellowship bowed to him, "Lord Elrond this is Lady Kagome and her friends Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." Legolas said as he straightened. 

Elrond smiled with a slight twinkle in his, making a slight bow he then straightened, 

"It's my pleasure, for it's not everyday that I meet my only niece." 

(I would stop there but I only have 276 words written so far .) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***With Kikyo *everyone boo's and hiss's*** 

Kikyo walked down a random trail not knowing were it went. 

"Stupid Inuyasha, I'll prove that I'm to good for him. I'll find someone dashing and handsome and make Inuyasha jealous to the point that he'll beg me to take him to hell!!!" 

Kikyo cackled to herself. 

To busy laughing her head off she didn't notice that was walking off a cliff until she found herself falling. 

"NOT AGAIN!" she shrieked, waiting for impact she sighed when she landed on a batch of soft plants, looking down as she started to roll downhill, Kikyo admired the pretty three leaves on each plant. 

(For anyone that doesn't get it she landed in a batch of poison ivy ^.^). 

"Well at least I'll probably just end up stopping in the woods!" said Kikyo in a perky voice. 

Turning sideways to admire the view the sight of a thatch of briars met her. Eyes widening she tried to stop herself from rolling, but because of the mountain she was currently rolling down she couldn't stop herself. 

(^.^ you don't know how much I'm enjoying writing this!). 

"NOT MY PERFECT SKIN TOO! She screamed as she painfully rolled through the briars. 

Opening her eyes on the other side she let out a sigh. "Well at least that's the worst of it!" she said in a once more perky voice. 

Turning to look down the mountainside her eyes widened when what first met her eyes was a giant mud puddle followed by a huge hive of under ground wasps. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Back With The Fellowship*** 

Kagome was staring at Elrond in shock, when she faintly heard someone scream.

Running to the closest window, she thought she saw someone rolling down a mountain. 

Shaking her head Kagome turned around blaming the sight on her lack of sleep. 

"What was wrong?" asked a curious Frodo. 

Kagome smiled "I thought I heard someone scream, it must have been my mind playing tricks on me." 

Frodo nodded, "It might have been a wild turkey, it's said that their voices match just how ugly they are." 

Kagome laughed, "Well it most have been one hell of an ugly turkey."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sorry it's once again short but I have to leave town for the weekend in about an hour…and I still haven't gotten any sleep…or packed -_-' Next chapter should be around Saturday you'll get a surprise character if I get enough reviews!!!

****

-New Review Responses Format ^.~ Spiffy-

Reviewer 

Date 

Chapter 

Ryuu-Youkai 

2003-10-19 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

*Nervous laughter* let just pretend the Tuesday was today shall we! 

Totoro 

2003-10-19 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

LoL Then I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause it certainly happened a lot ^.^…and yes Inuyasha will EVENTUALLY be ok . he's having self worth issues right now but he'll be back to normal in a few chapters (just let me ditch Kikyo first) 

Demi 

2003-10-18 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

Sorry about this being another short chapter but I promise that the next one will be longer (lets just say I have a LOT of free time coming up on a looooong roadtrip .)…lol anywho I like the flash back idea, and yeah he'll be ok. Once Kikyo's out of the picture he can go back to normal! ^.^ 

Sunstar-1217 

2003-10-18 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ I was reading pretty much all of your stories tonight…THERE GREAT!!! Tell me next time you update one of them! 

QueenPiscies 

2003-10-18 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

LoL that's about what my mind set is. Great wonderful (unless with Kikyo) anime Inuyasha. And Tempermental bitchy stupid fanfiction Inuyasha! LoL you might want to remember that for future chapters *innocent smile* 

Blue fox45 

2003-10-18 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

LOL, well I hope you still like it cause…yeah this as the last chapter were a little off the wall -_-' 

Aslan's Own 

2003-10-18 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

LMAO…oops? . Thanks for pointing that out, I'll go back and fix it. *Sighs* I'm going to blaime it on having to write to much in the last week…though it's most likely cause I'm a slacker lol **darts her eyes back and forth** I mean what? 

catgurl-chan 

2003-10-18 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ Thanks I hope this chapter wasn't TOO short . 

Samarah-chan 

2003-10-18 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ *does a happy dance* That's ok! And it makes me so happy that your actually drawing the picture!!! *gives Samarah-chan a magic cookie* ^.^ Hope you like the chapter! 

Rem9 

2003-10-17 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

-_-' It's most likely best not to ask…I wasn't in my right state of mind…same goes for this chapter…The next chapter will be much more real. 

Dark Topaz 

2003-10-17 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ Thanks a lot for review on mediaminer! And for checking out this story as well as my other story! ^.~ Considering that you're the first person to ever review one of my storys ^.^ YOU ROCK! 

DaakuKitsune 

2003-10-17 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

LoL well I pushed her off the cliff for you!!! I read your Harry potter fic ^.^ It's awesome!!! And I love the pairing!!! Y WONT ANYONE ELSE MAKE THAT PAIRING!!! -_-' I was going to but I got side tracked with my own character . Anywho…its still Tuesday *darts her eyes back and forth*…RUN! 

Ashitaka 

2003-10-17 

5 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

*Tear* But that would ruin my fun LoL. Sorry but I am a big supporter of them in the Anime and Manga! 

Shinta 

2003-10-17 

4 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

NO I DIDN'T!!!! 

aoshi'sgirl 

2003-10-17 

1 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

Yeah Inu's in here but…-_-' I made him a nut case 

Reviewer 

Date 

Chapter 

insomni-maniac 

2003-10-17 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

O.O but but but…I'll make him normal again! *bursts into tears*   
*pats insomni-maniac* If it makes you feel any better I put your boyfriend on the people to bash list at the top of the screen ^.^' 

ladyofthedragons1 

2003-10-17 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

*Sighs* your prob right about that…actually prob nothing…sorry but that's also what this chapter is . but please stick with me, The next chapter will be longer AND it will be well…real…lol and no but you'll see who the evil bitch ends up with next chapter *cackles* though you still gave me the idea for it ^.~ 

Rin 

2003-10-17 

1 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

Thanks for taking the time to go over that! And while yeah my punctuation sucks, it's close enough! Though I do try to read over a chapter once it's finished. But then again I don't really know that I care. lol 

Star Silver fox 

2003-10-17 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ Thanks…lol thought I think I might get a few flames over this last chapter *cringes* 

Miko-Snow Goddess-Me 

2003-10-17 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

LoL I'll give you a clue, Kikyo's going to find a … "man" *cackles* Anywho thanks for the support and I hope you enjoyed the Kikyo bashing! 

anonymous 

2003-10-17 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

LOL, Let's just call the Inuyasha in my story a… "Special" Inuyasha *big grin* 

BabbleQueen 

2003-10-17 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ I'm glade you think so…O.O I'm proud of you 3 weeks without internet without dieing I sullut you. *Looks at the scratch marks and turns into chibbie form* Who me?…RUN!!!!! *runs off to get drunk on her bottle of moral support* 

Crystal Moon Dragon 

2003-10-17 

9 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ thanks…don't worry though this will go back to having more normal chapters / characters and the chapters will also be longer! 

DemonLady1 

2003-10-16 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ Thanks for voting and be on the lookout for a new chapter on Saturday! 

Crimson Hawk 

2003-10-14 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ Well you got your wish for Kikyo bashing! *Cackles* 

AnimeAngel 

2003-10-14 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

O.O *Magically makes Legolas win so that she wont get beat up* Your scary *starts to rock back and forth* 

Ashleigh 

2003-10-13 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ Thanks! And I'll make sure to update again as soon as possiable!!! 

bored 

2003-10-13 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ you got her wish, and belive me THE BASHING WILL GO ON!!! 

BlueShadow 

2003-10-12 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ As soon as I figure out the worse way for her to die O.o I have an idea running through my mind but it would mean her staying alive tell the end ^.^ oh well that just means more time to bash on her!!! 

QueenPiscies 

2003-10-12 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

LOL, That would be freakin hilarious ^.^ 

Reviewer 

Date 

Chapter 

Demi 

2003-10-12 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

…..I'm not sure about Boromir…should I ditch him as a character or have some special something where he pops back up in the next few chapters? O.o 

DaakuKitsune 

2003-10-11 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

*Bursts into tears* I FEEL SO LOVED!!! *Sits in the spot light and basks* ^.^ *Bob Hinoke's slacker midget muse pops up and turns the spot light off*

Bob: What in world was that thing doing on?

Hinoke: *Eye twitches* 

Rem9 

2003-10-11 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ That makes me feel so special! Thanks! 

ladyofthedragons1 

2003-10-11 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

O.o you have him if you fight me to the death…while I'm writing the duel…-_-' lol I don't think ANYTHINGS to gross for Kikyo…LOL I love your process of elimination it's great! Maybe I should put him in the story O.o THAT WOULD BE KEWL! . though I would be REALLY tempted to pair him with Kagome. 

Blue fox45 

2003-10-11 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

LOL, Anywho don't worry you didn't flame! LoL if you had something horrible would have most likely have happened to a character with your reviewer name in the story -_-' I did that to someone in my other story. THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENT!!! *Starts to cry* I LOVE U GUYS!!! *watches everyone edge for the door* *sighs*…well ignoring my out burst of insanity I hope you'll keep reviewing!!! 

Lady Silver Wind 

2003-10-11 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ yes they were jealous and I just might HAPPEN to bring in a character that will make them REALLY jealous *winks* stay tuned for all will be revealed next chapter! 

Sunstar-1217 

2003-10-11 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

I know…for some reason when it comes to fanfiction I usually wont read it if the main character isnt Kagome -_-' weird. ^.^ Tell me when you come out with that new story! I'll make sure to read it! 

The Queen Of Randomness 

2003-10-11 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

LOL yeah I think there just might…though it might be a few chapters, I don't want to rush into to it . I hate it when people do that. THEY JUST DON'T DECIDE THAT THEIR IN LOVE AND WANT TO BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND THAT THEIR GOING TO TELL THE OTHER PERSON THIS IN THE SPAN OF 24 HOURS!!!!! *Pants* sorry about the outburst…It's just a passionate subject of mine…-_-' I need a life 

Miko-sama 

2003-10-11 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ yup they already met Frodo! And they'll be meeting another new character next chapter! 

insomni-maniac 

2003-10-11 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

LOL, you crack me up, I am sooo going to add the beady little eyes thing somewhere in this story. Hope that you wont kill me for this last chapter being so short!!! 

Kurama-Kagome12 

2003-10-11 

8 ****

Forgotten Forests

By Hinoke 

^.^ That would be one interesting story twist! 


	11. Arrivals

**__**

Forgotten Forests

Chapter 9, Arrivals

By Hinoke 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

****

!MAKE SURE TO READ AUTHORS NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Later Of The Same Day As Last Chapter, Rivendell, Middle Earth***

During dinner that evening Kagome thought about her uncle. Turning to study him she realized with a painful heart, that he looked a lot like her mother.

"Kagome are you all right?" Kagome turned towards the concerned voice and smiled as she found herself looking at a worried Arwen. "I'm fine" Kagome replied. 

Arwen returned her smile and turned back to talking to an obviously besotted Aragorn. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The new morning Kagome awoke to the sounds excited voices and shuffling feet in the great hall (I know there not a "great hall" but please just bear with me here). 

Quickly getting dressed in elven battle clothing made of black silk – 

which consisted of a tight top with sleeves that billowed and ended at a point at the end of her hand. 

Pants that started out tight at the hips but billowed out the further down they went ending up in a large bell shapes that were then gathered at her ankle, the fabric falling past the gathering at her ankle and hanging close to the ground over her bare feet. 

And a dark green sash that tied around her waist 

– once dressed Kagome hurried out of her room to the great hall. 

Upon entering the great hall she was shocked at the sight that met her. 

Standing in the middle of the hall bossing around hoards of servants was a tall beautiful elven princess. 

But what really stunned her was that the princess had her arms wrapped around a certain prince's waist, Legolas. 

(Runs screaming as reviewers with torches and pitchforks run screaming after her.)

Kagome froze up, cause while she hadn't admitted it to anyone, Just being around Legolas had been helping her to get over Inuyasha. 

"Kagome!" Legolas called out making the Princess in his arms scowl, "Come over here, I would like to introduce you to my betrothed." 

Forcing a smile Kagome forced herself to walk over to the happy couple. "Kagome this is my betrothed Princess Winnevera." A happy Legolas said. Kagome gave Winnevera a weak smile and stuck out her hand, "It's nice to meet you" she said in a polite voice.

Winnevera looked at Kagome's out reached hand and stuck her noise up in the air, "I don't consort with commoners" she said in a huff. 

Kagome turned to look at Legolas in shock. Legolas just smiled indulgently, "Winnevera dear Kagome's also royalty, higher in rank then both of us actually." 

Winnevera huffed and stormed out of the great hall, Legolas just chuckled and turned back to a shocked Kagome. "Don't mind her," he said with a sweet besotted smile, "she's just shy." 

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes turning around she walked off to go find some breakfast. 

(Hinoke runs by screaming followed by an angry reviewer mob) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After breakfast Kagome and Sango stood in a nearby meadow preparing to spar with each other. 

"So" Sango said as she and Kagome stated to stretch, "What do you think of Legolas's betrothed?" 

Kagome glared at the ground as she reached down the stretch the backs of her legs, "I think she's an intolerable brat with looks wealth and status being her only - by some standards - good points." 

Sango grinned, "your just jealous that she's engaged to Legolas" she teased. Kagome growled, "I am not, there plenty of other nice good looking single men here…be sides why would I be interested in Legolas?" 

Sango shook her head, because all the men here seem to have some sort of mental problem…that or their short." Kagome laughed at the last comment, "oh well maybe I should just give up on men" Kagome sighed, "the only times I ever find a nice one their already taken by bitches." 

Sango started to laugh but stopped when she heard hoof beats from an approaching rider. Sango readied herself in a battle stance with her giant boomerang (to lazy to try to spell it's name…Hirkatsu?…nevermind), Kagome next to her with a newly acquired double sided sickle bladed battle glaive. (The shaft is a shiny black onyx, while the blades are an odd pearly dark green -very shiny- color)

NOTE: Now entering the story is……..EOMER!!! (Gay name hot guy) if you don't know who he is…Well that's what I'm telling you now. He comes into play in the second movie he's head of the group of riders, and the nephew of the King (name I cant remember…think Rowan…I don't even know if that's spelled right…SOMEONE HELP ME!!!) If you still don't know who he is then **A**. Just ask me for a better explanation, **B**. Go watch the second movie and bring a bucket to catch the drool, or **C**. Go read the second book (-_-' which I've never done) now ON WITH THE STORY!…if anyone's still reading after the little stunt I pulled . 

Kagome wearily watched as a rider broke through the clearing, Kagome blinked because with the sun in the position it was in it shone on the rider making him look like a golden god (-_-' I'm trying to make up for the Legolas thing). 

The rider spotting them urged his horse towards them and came to a halt. 

While still cautious Kagome straightened slightly, "What is your business in Rivendell?" she asked. 

The man smiled, "I think that should be my question considering I know all of the elves in this region, yet I've never seen you." 

Kagome was about to answer but stopped at the sound of Aragorn's voice. "Eomer!" Aragorn shouted in a jovial voice as he walked up to the group, "what are you don't here!" 

Eomer smiled weakly, "I have come to tell you that some how Gandalf has returned, that and he has saved the king from a dark spell cast helped cast by WormTounge." 

Aragorn froze, "Gandalf is back?" he then burst out into a smile, "then we most tell the others at once! This is wonderful news!" 

On a second though he remembered that Kagome and Sango were there, turning back to Eomer he smirked when he saw him openly staring and Kagome, chuckling he introduced them all. 

"So Elrond has a niece" Eomer stated in a shocked tone of voice after all the introductions had been made, "I never knew." 

Kagome smiled, "well come" she said, "The others will be wanting to hear the news on Gandalf and the king of Rowan (someone tell me if that's right). 

Aragorn agreed while Eomer remounted his horse, once seated he reached out a hand to Kagome, "care for a lift?" he asked in a humorous voice. 

With a non so subtle nudge from Sango, Kagome smiled and grabbed his hand as he pulled her onto the back of his horse. Smiling she rapt her arms around his waist as they set off at a gallop for the palace. 

(I would stop here but because I got dragged out of town for a few days I have posted in a while .)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***The Afternoon*** 

"So when will Gandalf be arriving?" Kagome asked the rest of the assembled group in the meeting hall. 

"He told me that you should be expecting him sometime tomorrow" Eomer replied. Kagome noticed that many peoples -Especially Frodo's- faces lit up at the good news. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Earlier The Same Day, "Random" Cave, Middle Earth*** 

(Prepare yourselves Kikyo bashers!!!) 

Kikyo woke up feeling like a stampede of deer had run over her…which on second thought they had while she was rolling down that damn hill. 

Sitting up she found herself in a cave that she'd never seen before. "Where the hell am I!?!?" Kikyo looked down, "AND WHAT IN THE HELL AM I WEARING!!!" Kikyo screeched. 

Studying her clothes she discovered that she was wearing a very revealing piece of hot pink silk lingerie. She was getting ready to shriek again but stopped when she saw a shadow at the entrance of the cave. 

Her eyes widened when what looked like a twisted oni walked towards her. The thing grinned when it saw that she was awake, "did you sleep well my precious?" it asked in a psychotic, possessive voice. 

(*Cackles* three guesses for who that is!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

DON'T STOP READING THIS STORY!!! THE PAIRINGS HAVE NOT BEEN DEICDED YET!!! I'M JUST TRYING TO PUT IDEAS IN YOUR HEADS!!! SO MAKE SURE TO MAKE CLEAR TO ME YOUR OPINIONS ON THE MATTER!!! (unless there very violent opinions….^.^) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-Review Responses- 

ShiuJadeDragon – ^.^ Thank you!!! I have such a low self-esteem that it makes me really happy when people say that!!!!…and about Kagome / Legolas….well if you still want that please make sure to tell me!

insomni-maniac - *Whips away a tear* I love reading your reviews there freakin great…about the Inu, Kag thing sorry dude but I can promise that it wont happen -_-' I'm to weird to be unoriginal *sighs* it bites…Hope you enjoyed the Kikyo bashing!!!

Naluna – Thanks!!! I though everyone would want to kill me after the review responses got kinda skrewed up and well…to up 99 percent of the chapter . 

Samarah-chan – ^.^ I'm glade you liked the bashing….BECAUSE I MADE MORE!!! ^.^ I cant wait to see the picture!! And thanks a mill for reviewing!!! Make sure to update soon yourself!!!!  


-Hinoke- 

ladyofthedragons1 – lol well you finally found out this chapter!!! I hope you don't kill me over it!!!!! 

Star Silver fox – *cackles* maybe!

BabbleQueen – ^.^ isnt it great…lets face it shes just a joke anyways! ^.~ bwuhaha! 

silvervail – ^.^ I'm glade someone does cause that's a lot of what the next chapters going to be about!!!

Blue fox45 – LOL that's freakin hillarious I'm going to remember that, *eyes widen at the Katana* EEP! *Takes off at a mad run*

LadyofShadows – ^.^ Kikyo's up to bat for some pretty crappy stuff!!! -As shown in this chapter- So make sure to stay tuned!!! 

Demi – lol I finally updated!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!…sorry it took so freakin long…though I can imagine that you would like to now kill me over that whole betrothed thing *sheepish grin*

Rumblepurr – lol that's ok ^.^ confusion makes the world go round…that and dumbasses -_-' oh and I know this will get ya down buuuuuut I don't plan on ditching Kikyo just yet…^.^ I'm having way to much fun with doing things to her!!! 

Emeralddarkness – ^.^ go ahead O.o maybe are storys can feed reviewers off each other…-_-' I don't think that made much sense…*puppy eyes* don't you want to vote for Eomer????

Rem9 – ^.^ thanks! I try my best to insult the bitchy walking pot as much as possible! ^.^'

Niki – O.O I sense a lot of inner anger…though I can see why, my com skrewed up the format that the reviews were in making them VERY spaced out and long . but I think I got all that fixed for this chapter!…-_-' I hope

Niki crystal – *Sheepish smile* of course it should be *darts her eyes back and forth*

AnimaAngel – Well sorry it took so long, but I got in the update!!! I hope you liked this chapter . I think that it might be a tad on the crappy side

sis – ….ok so I just "happened" *Hinoke's muse coughs* ok I did get this chapter out a few day- *Bob coughs again* FINE! OK SO I GOT THIS CHAPTER OUT A WEEK LATE!!! . it was the voices in my head that stopped me...well that and out of town travel -_-' well I hope that you'll forgive with the fact that I made this chapter longer then the last!!! 

TheFrozenCow – O.O *reaches out a shaky hand* Are you feeling ok? Usually you scream at me…that or go insane *pinches her self* …I'm not dreaming??? O.O wow I'm scared :p

Emeralddarkness – No I havent decided though I seem be keep throwing in more and more options -_-'…that and a few technical difficulties *sheepish grin*

Wolfen Fury – Well right now I think Aragorn got shoved out of the picture when Arwen stepped in…but I think that's what this whole Eomer thing is leading up to…

silentvengence – Thanks dude!


	12. Midnight Roses

**__**

Forgotten Forests

Chapter 10, Midnight Roses

By Hinoke

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Now the things that everyone wants to hear

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ ANYTHING ELSE!!!!!…INUYASHA WILL BE COMING BACK AS A REGULAR STABLE CHARACTER NEXT CHAPTER!!! THANK YOU FOR YOU'RE TIME!!! **I FINNALY UPDATED AWAKENING POWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (if anyone cares .) Gandalf's back Something bad will happen to Kikyo and "elf wannabe Kikyo" AKA Winnevera (LOL I got that one from both Demi and Dead Spirit ^.^) There is still a chance that this will end up a Legolas/Kagome…it's all on what you guys are thinking it should be when the time comes… 

Now for the thing that you don't want to hear

At the moment I'm not taking votes for pairings BUT that doesn't mean their decided what I want to hear is what you think it should be…your just no longer saying it in the form of a vote…BUT IT STILL MATTERS!!!! . I have a lot of papers that have to be written in the near future so there's a good chance that I'll only be updating once a week Kikyo isn't going to die tell near the end 

Well now that that's taken care of…ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***The Next Day, Rivendell*** 

The next morning Kagome woke up and got dressed in the dress the Arwen had given her to wear in celebration of Gandalf's return. 

It was a long strapless floor length black dress made of silk with embroidered green vines wrapping all the way around it. 

On her arms she wore black and green forearm bracelets, with matching bracelets on her ankles, visible because the dress had been cut away in the front up a little above her ankles (she's barefoot for anyone that cares ^.^;). 

~

Gliding down the stairs she walked past the stunned members of the fellowship and into the dinning room, chuckling as she heard Winnevera slap Legolas in an attempt to recapture his attention. 

Upon reaching the dinning hall Kagome froze, radiating for inside was an enormous amount of energy. Slowly reaching forward Kagome turned the knob to the dinning hall. 

Opening the door she was met with the sight of her uncle Elrond laughing along merrily with a tall older looking man, the same man who was radiating all the power. 

Kagome smiled this most be Gandalf she thought. Having heard the door open both men turned their attention to Kagome. 

"Gandalf" Elrond said as he got up and walked over to put his hand on Kagome's shoulder, "this is my long lost niece that I was telling you about, Kagome." 

Kagome nodded her head in a small bow, smiling a kind smile Gandalf politely nodded back. "Your uncle tells me that you poses magical powers," Gandalf said as Kagome took a seat across from him. 

Kagome nodded "That I do, though very recently they have significantly increased" she said with a frown. 

Elrond nodded gravely "her parents set seals on her holding back her youkai and elven powers, and she has just very recently had them removed." 

"Then perhaps I could be of service," said Gandalf, "It is certainly time that I took on a student." 

"But…you have never agreed to take on a student before! You have had thousands of talented mages beg you for years, but you have never accepted!!!" Shouted a stunned Frodo stepping into the dinning hall. 

Gandalf smiled with a mysterious twinkle in his eye, "and that is precisely while it's time that I did" Gandalf replied, humor evident in his voice. 

Kagome surprised that such a powerful wizard would want to take her on as a student - his first student know less – suddenly got a huge grin on her face. 

Reaching across the table she placed on of her hands on top of Gandalf's. "Gandalf" she said, "I would be honored to be your student." 

(Bet you didn't see that one coming!…well maybe you did…I honestly have no clue -_-') 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Later That Day At Dusk*** 

Later that day Kagome –still in her black dress- walked through her uncles rose garden as she watched the sun set. 

After watching the fading sun set she started to shiver from the lack of the suns warmth. Deciding the she should head back in she was stopped by a soft warmth enveloping her arms and upper shoulders. 

Turning around she smiled at Eomer who had just placed his coat over her cold shoulders. "Thank you" Kagome whispered, "It was starting to get a bit cold out here." 

Eomer returned her smile "It's my pleasure…would you be willing to take a stroll with me in the gardens?" Kagome chuckled at his hopeful look, "I would love to" she replied. 

A few hours later Kagome and Eomer emerged back into the rose garden laughing. They had spent the evening talking about their pasts, and other random subjects. "I can't believe how late it's gotten!" said a shocked Kagome as she looked up at the full moon. 

Eomer sadly nodded "me either, though I wish this evening could last longer." Kagome gave him a curious look and her sighed. "Tomorrow I most return to Rohan (lol thanks to everyone that corrected my poor uneducated mind on that), this is only chance that I'm going to get to say goodbye." 

Kagome was shocked not to mention disappointed, she had really enjoyed the evening, Eomer was a very easy person to talk to. 

Eomer turned so that he was facing her, "Goodbye Kagome, It is my greatest hope that we shall meet again soon." Leaning down Eomer kissed her on the cheek before turning and walking back inside the castle. 

Smiling Kagome pulled Eomer's jacket closer together and snuggled into it's warmth. She stopped when she realized that she was in fact in EOMER'S jacket. 

"Eomer wait!" she called, "you forgot you jacket!" Eomer standing in the threshold to the palace turned around and smiled. "Keep it" he shouted back before walking into the palace. Kagome smiled again huddled further into it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Even Later That Night, Kagome's Chambers*** 

While lying in bed waiting for sleep to over take her, Kagome thought about the evening she had spent with Eomer. 

It's so odd she thought, we've only known each other for two days…yet it feels like we've been good friends forever. Those were Kagome's last thoughts before sleep over took her. 

__

@.@ Kagome's Dream @.@ 

Kagome found herself standing in her real home (Real parents home) watching a younger version of herself. 

Younger Kagome was laughing and running around looking like she was searching for something. "Just you wait!" shouted young Kagome, "I'm going to find you!" Running around she stopped in front of a closet. 

"Ah ha!" she shouted, "I can smell you!!!" As she threw open the closet door older Kagome heard a little boy inside moan. 

"Aww come on Kagome! That's not fair!" he protested as he stomped out of the closet. Younger Kagome giggled at the expression on his face. 

Hearing her giggle the little boy lightened up, "I'm gonna go count" he said as he quickly turned around so that she wouldn't notice that he wasn't still pouting. 

Older Kagome gasped as the little boy walked in her direction to start counting. This was know ordinary boy, this was Eomer…and he wasn't human. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 
***Legolas's Chambers, Same Night***
Legolas rolled over for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. No matter what he did sleep kept evading him. 
Rolling onto his back he stared up at his canopy, the nights events reoccurring in his mind. Thoughts of seeing Eomer kiss Kagome on the cheek, and of the happy look on her face when he gave her his jacket. 
Turning over again onto his stomach, he buried his head into a pillow. "Why does this bother me so much?" he silently asked himself, "I'm engaged for goodness sakes!" 
Closing his eyes he tried to think about his wonderful betrothed, but the only face that came to mind was Kagome's. 
(O.o looks like someone's a smidge jealous)
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

*Cackles* well now wasn't that interesting! I certainly thought so!!! *Tear* that's the great thing about writing this story…I have no idea where it's going! Every time I write a chapter I'm wingin' it!!! ^.^' Well anywho review and tell me what you think! 

****

MOST REVIEW TO THIS QUESTION. BALANCE OF STORY LIES IN IT!!!…TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE PAIRING TO BE Kag/Legolas or Kag/Eomer PAIRING WILL BECOME FINAL! **VOTING POLLS HAVE BEEN CLEARED BLANK!!! WHICH MEANS ANYONE CAN REVIEW (even if you already have voted in the past) REMEMBER THIS WILL BE THE FINAL VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!!!! MAKE SURE TO GET YOUR VOTE IN!!!!**

Tell next time!

-Hinoke-

P.S. Remember the pairings STILL aren't decided, make sure to give me your impute….oh and theres a extra little note at the bottom after the review responses

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-Review Responses- 

****

bubble03 – Hey dude don't sweat it…it really wasn't that harsh at all *rocks back at forth* people threathen me all the time O.O don't beat yourself up over it or anything like that, k? K!!! IF YOU DON'T SAY K I'LL - *Bob the muse hit's Hinoke over the head and drags her away shaking her head*

****

Dead Spirit – LMAO *whipes away a tear* sweet majesues you have noooo idea how hard I laughed when I read the "elf wannabe Kikyo. ^.^; hope you don't mind that I put it in my authors notes. Anywho I'm deff thinking about the whole "Jealous" thing, that "might" just pop up next chapter! *Tear* though I'm starting to like this whole Eomer thing!…though if need be I have an idea on who to dump him .…well not completely but…yeah…shutting up now -_-'

****

Elven-princess-ithilien – Thanks abunch!!! LoL yeah I guess you just "might" *coughs* be able to tell that I was a tad confused…but hey! I'm warping the story so much that it dosnt seem to matter! *cackles* anywho thanks for correcting my poor poor self *tear*…TELL ME WHAT PAIRING!!! *breaks into tears and runs of in a confused state*

****

DaakuKitsune – Well I'm starting to think that theres a VERY good chance that it will be Leg/Kag…I have a (nother) MAJOR plot twister in the works…well depending on how people review for the pairing for this chapter…

****

DaakuKitsune – ^.^ *gives DaakuKitsune a magic cookie for reviewing twice* since I just mentioned the other stuff in the other review I'm going to take this time to sit you down and have a one sidded conversation that will save me the time of emailing you!…I'm working (or I will be working) on the last chapter of Awakening Powers, and since you won a place in my contest YOU GET TO BE IN IT!…which I'm sure your aware of…anyways when making your character I was confused, so I went to your user page and read your character discreption…which confuses me cause I don't know if that's you or the character you want to be @.@ anywho tell me in a review or email or whatever all the details about your character (looks, abilitys, personality, the works!) so that I can add it into the story…thanks! 

****

Demi – Holy crap that's two reviews with "elf wanna be Kikyo" *whipes away a tear* it cracks me up everytime…anyways DON'T KILL ME…and don't fret. Everything will soon be fixed…well depending on how you vote and for what pairing…sorry about the long wait but I updated a diff story that I haven't in foreeeeeeeeever…DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!

****

Sake-is-Yummy – Gollum! ^.^ he and Kikyo will get some alooooooone time next chapter *cackles*

****

Inuluvher151 – ^.^; after putting it off…I UPDATED! YAY!!!!!!!!!! Sorry that this chap didn't have any bashing but I'll make sure to put some in next chapter!!!…tell me what you want the pairing to be!

****

Rumblepurr – ^.^ well you can count on that happening!…though just to let you know…one of the ONLY things I have planned out for the end of the story is Kikyo's death ^.^ it's gonna be sweet!

****

Blue fox45 – …Ontario you say *pounces on the phone and orders plan tickets* …ahhehe?

****

Dark Topaz – -_-' I can't wait tell when I'll be able to write more…please vote on the pairings!!!

****

Insomni-maniac – Okay lets start off by saying…when you right your right -_-' thanks dude…anywho moving right along DON'T WORRY! Inuyasha is on the verge of making a come back!...as a regular nice none evil fellow!.…AND YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA OF HOW TO GET RID OF WINNEVERA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! *Big puppy eyes* can I have a cupcake? *cupcakes run screaming* …Crap

****

Bubblesbb03 – ^.^ don't worry I have some plans from knocking her off….I mean what? *darts her eyes back and forth*

****

sis – Sorry for taking so long to update…again -_-' buuuuut I didn't update my other story while *coughs* not updating thing one!

****

Western Mistress – Thanks!!!! And don't worry the next update should be sooner!…oh AND PLEASE VOTE ON THE PAIRINGS!!!!!! *big puppy eyes* 

****

CelestialStar6 – lol man do I know how you feel . crappy writers block…anywho DECIDE NOW!!! -_-' cause I don't wanna…Thanks for not yelling at me! Lol just for that you get a magic cookie *givesCelestialStar6 a cookie* ^.^; 

****

Star Silver Fox – That's be kewl…though I restarted the polls this chapter and for only this chapter so if you want it to count your gonna have to vote again…-_-' please don't kill me **sighs**

TheFrozenCow – O.O *edges towards the nearest door* …RUN!!! *stops and blinks*…if you're the frozen cow then y arnt you sticking cows upon me instead of sheep??? *stop to ponder and is run down by a mob of mindless sheep* @.@ 

****

Rem9 – *cackles* I'll have to think about that…and just ta let you know making someone wear pink was one of the worst things I could think of -_-' having a birthday on valentines day ruined that color for me…anywho I hope you keep reviewing! ^.^

****

Mithannawen – lol yeah I sorta feel sorry for Gollum to buuuut…IT'S WORTH IT TO LAUGH AT Kikyo'S MISFORTUNE! ^.^ -_-' I'm deranged…anywho thanks for helping out! And I'm really glade that you like it O.O I was afraid that everyone would be to scared to read it…Thanks for making me feel loved!

****

stella – Well I think that that's what the majority is going to vote after this chapter (it eing the final voting for everyone)

****

BabbleQueen – *Bursts into tears* you out me on your fav's list!!! *gives babble queen a big hug and does a happy dance*…I think I need to go cry now *sniffs*…I feel so loved

****

Tailwave – lol ^.^ not many people have voted for that pairing…though I think it would be interesting O.o…oh well I guess I'll never find out how it would end . well look forward to more Kikyo bashing, and a painful death at the end of the story!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Just a final note before I go…When writing review responses I had yet to go write the last part about Legolas…sorry if I confused anyone about talking about maybe making him jealous -_-' I'm to lazy to go rewrite them *sighs* 

!!!PLEASE REVIEW 

AND VOTE!!!


	13. Making Magic

**_Forgotten Forests_**

**_Chapter 11, Making Magic_**

**_By Hinoke_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _**

Sweet…..god…..It has taken sooooo much work to get this chapter….more about it and my crappy crashing browser and my not being able to sign in and my same reason for not being able to update awakening powers, at the end of the chapter

In further news WOW! I JUST READ AN ARTICLE IN NOVEMBERS ISSUE OF ANIMERICA! IT SAYS THAT THE THIRD INU MOVIES GOING TO DEAL A LOT WITH A THIRD SWORD! O.O Oh the possibilities 

Anywho without further adue…….what you've all been waiting for…….what your STILL wait for………….who won the pairing poles?………FIND OUT AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! ^.^; 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Rivendell…still…the next morning*** 

Morning found an oddly silent Kagome sitting my herself in the dinning room (no I don't have an obsession on food…I just think it's when people are happiest….nevermind). 

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard someone enter the room, looking up she was met with the sight of Legolas. 

Upon seeing her Legolas frowned, "I saw you walking in the rose garden with Eomer last night" Legolas said in a strained tone of voice; "you certainly seemed cozy together." Kagome's eyes blazed with anger at Legolas's last comment. 

"You pervert!" she shouted, "Eomer is my brother!!!"

(DUN DUN DUN!!! O.o I know from reading reviews that at least one of you saw that coming.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Because she was still a bit mad at Legolas, Kagome decided to take a walk in the woods to calm her nerves. 

She hadn't gone very far when she sensed a youkai presence, Kagome smiled when she recognized it. "Inuyasha!" she shouted, "Sit!" Kagome chuckled when something red fell out of a nearby tree and shouted bitch. 

"I love you too!" she replied in a joking tone as she reached a hand out to him to pull him up. Being Inuyasha he turned down her hand and got up himself. "That really wasn't called for" he muttered, Kagome just smiled back at him sweetly. 

"So where have you been?" Kagome asked him in a curious voice. Inuyasha's face grew serious, "I was following a group of those same creatures that attacked us our first day here...orcs. 

I followed them until they reached what looked like their army's castle, I couldn't really tell because there was a giant gate preventing anything from passing." 

Kagome frowned "we should tell the others about this" she more to herself then Inuyasha, Grabbing his hand she started to drag him back to Rivendell with her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Meeting Hall, Rivendell, Later That Day*** 

Gandalf frowned, "I still cant believe that you managed to follow a group of orcs all the way to the gates of Mordor." Gandalf sighed and sat down, "If you were able to get that far then perhaps it is time that we told you all of the story behind the fellowship" he said as he wearily rubbed his forehead. 

Kagome, Inuyasha, and the rest of the Inu group patiently waited as Gandalf began to tell them what the fellowship was setting out to do, and what would happen if they failed. 

When he was finished Kagome stood up and strode towards Gandalf, resting her hand on his shoulder she gave him a serious look. "I won't speak for the everyone else, but I will do everything in my power to protect this world." 

The rest of the group walked up behind her and nodded their heads. Gandalf gave them a sad smile, "you most do what you feel is right," he said. 

Standing up he took Kagome's hands and placed them in his, "but if you insist on putting you life on the line then we most start training as soon as possible. The ring is growing stronger and the strain on Frodo is increasing, action most be taken as soon as possible." 

Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves alone together as they left the meeting hall. Miroku had actually convinced a blushing Sango to go on a walk with him in the garden, and Shippo and Kirara were off playing hide and seek together. 

"Hey Inuyasha," said Kagome, "I know that you don't have the best record with dealing with half brother…but you know more about them then me." 

Inuyasha gave her a weird look, "you don't haven any half brothers, HELL! You don't even have a regular brother! You just have an adopted one!" 

Kagome looked at the ground, "my memories of the past have been slowly coming back. Recently Eomer of Rohan was here, he seemed oddly familiar but it wasn't until the night that he left that I remembered who he was. He's my brother, my half brother…he's also a full demon." 

Inuyasha gave her a shocked look, he was about to shout something but was cut off when something slammed against his chest and wrapped its arms around him. 

"AHH IT'S KIKYO GET IT OFF ME!!!" screamed Inuyasha. 

"Hi cutie" purred Winnevera in what she obviously thought was a seductive voice. Inuyasha started to struggle to get out of her grasp, but to no avail. "Who the hell is she?" a frantic Inuyasha asked Kagome who was cackling. 

"Her names Winnevera and she's Legolas's betrothed" Kagome gasped out as she tried to stop laughing. Kagome suddenly thought about what she had said. 

She turned and glared at Winnevera, "what the hell are you doing!" Kagome shouted at her, "you're getting married Legolas within the month!" 

"Well I thought we were" said a stunned Legolas as he stepped into the room. "What ARE you doing Winnevera" whispered. 

Winnevera rolled her eyes, "I don't need you anymore Legolas" she said, "I've found somewhere better then you. I release you from your bind." After Winnevera said the last part a green light surrounded Legolas, when it faded Legolas looked exactly the same, accept for the firm glare that he was directing at Winnevera. 

"You bitch," he seethed, "how dare you put a spell on my to be infatuated with trash like YOU!" Winnevera just waved him away, "you bore me Legolas, now run along me and Inu-hunk need to discuss our wedding plans." 

The word wedding was the breaking point for Inuyasha, turning around he plunged his claws through her chest. 

"Hemp, it's just as I thought," Inuyasha said in a cocky voice as Winnevera's body started to dissolve into thousands of small weak demons. Everyone else just watched on stunned. 

The first person to move was Legolas, he walked over to Inuyasha and bowed "I owe you my life, and my insanity for causing Winnevera to break her spell, Thank you." 

Legolas then turned to Kagome, "Kagome," he whispered, "I am truly sorry for accusing you this morning at breakfast, I hope that you can forgive me." Kagome smiled and gave him a friendly hug, "of course." 

(WOW! I'M ACTUALLY LETTING THE STORY GO SOMEWHERE!!!!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Two Weeks Later, Grounds Around Rivendell*** 

Kagome dodged a blast of fire the resembled a dragon and returned to attack with a black serpent of her own. 

Gandalf barley managed to put up a shield in time. Releasing his shield he smiled at Kagome, "you my dear have considerably improved throughout these two weeks. And while you are not fully trained I have enough faith in your skills for you to begin you journey. Once you begin you journey we'll be able to work together and further you skills through your dreams."

Kagome hugged Gandalf, "thank you for everything Gandalf. I will miss you when we leave. Though you need not be so overprotective of me, I only put myself in as much danger as everyone else." 

Gandalf was considering how to respond when Shippo shouted for Kagome to come play with him. Kagome apologized and wished him goodbye before running off in Shippo's direction.

"If only she knew." Gandalf whispered as he watched her run off, "If only she knew." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

***Somewhere In The Mountains*** 

Kikyo sat sulking on the floor as Gollum stood on a rock behind her stroking her head muttering the words my precious. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Sorry that I didn't get that to you sooner. My Internet was and still is down. The only reason you got this update was cause I finally got a friend to agree send it to me in an email. Then I had to get a ride to a freakin library THAT WAS ANY HOUR AWAY just to post this. -_-' please don't hate me oh AND REVIEW! REWARD ME FOR MY WORK!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE

OH and I'm sure you all noticed what the pairing is *rolls her eyes* 

One more thing since I cant get into my account I cant put review responses in here…I'll post a seprate thing with them as soon as I get my connection back and running (well it's actually more like my browser, my com will connect but I cant surf the web…on aol and msn messenger *tear*

!!!REVIEW!!!


	14. Very Important Please Read

NOTE!  
  
Due to the fact that my internet browser is on the fritz and wont let me sign onto anything which means I cant check my email OR sign into fanfiction to update, and the fact that the computers at my school (which I'm on now) wont load my floppy disks with my stories on them, there might be a SLIGHT delay (which is also the reason I haven't updated in a while) so far this problem has been going on for about two weeks or more, I hope that this problem will go away so that I can update more. I hope that you'll be seeing more updates that aren't authors notes soon!  
  
I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, if you have any ideas or suggestions my aim is working, my sn is XxHinokexX  
  
Feel free to review with support.slash threats.slash flames.slash whatever -_-' 


	15. Royalty

Forgotten Forests

Chapter 12, Royalty 

By Hinoke

Ah nah, I'm back people, and I'm a tad pissed. PEOPLE HAVE BEEN STEALING MY MATERIAL…AND NOT EVEN GIVING ME CREDIT FOR IT . WELL I REFUSED TO LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS, SO I SAID SKREW THE PAPERS THAT R U DUE! THIS HAS TO BE ADRESSED ^-^ so I'm back! Yay!!!!!!!!!! ^_~ and might I say that when I reread this story…I think it kicks ass! ^.^ this is some good crap, so please keep reading! And stick with me! 

More important Authors note at end of chapter

(I highly suggest going back and rereading some of this if you haven't read this story recently…I wrote the durn thing and even I couldn't remember half the plot -_-) 

*Rivendell, Early morning, takes place one day after last chapter*

Kagome got down on her knees and gave Shippo one last hug before they left. Shippo sniffed with tears in his eyes "but Kagome," he sobbed "why can't I go with you!" 

Kagome stroked Shippo's head. "Shippo I already told you, it's far too dangerous for you to come with us. Besides, look on the bright side! You get to stay here with uncle Elrond! Now your gonna have to let me go so that we can defeat the dark forces and come back sooner." 

Shippo reluctantly nodded and released Kagome. Once free, Kagome stood up and went to stand next to Legolas, who was holding the reins to the pony on which the hobbits were riding. 

"Ready to go?" Legolas asked her. Kagome gave him a small smile, "as ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

(Sorry Shippo lovers, but he was just getting in my way -_-…at least I didn't kill him)

***Nightfall the same day, Lothlorien woods*** 

Kagome put another log in the fire before sitting back down in the circle that fellowship had formed around the fire, it being their only source of warmth. 

"So it's decided," said Aragorn, "we'll split up on separate missions, and meet back together in Gondor." Everyone nodded.

"How many groups are we splitting into?" asked Kagome. Aragorn furrowed his brow, "I figure that we'll split into five groups" he replied, much to the surprise of the group. 

"Sam and Frodo will have to continue to Mordor on their own, their small and wont attract much attention-" Aragorn was cut off Sango "why don't I send Kirara with them, she can stay in her smaller form unless they need her." 

Aragorn shook his head, "while I would feel more comfortable with them having her, Kirara's demon energy would draw to much attention to them. Though if it's ok with you I think it would be beneficial to send her with Pippin and Merry to find the last of the Tree Imps." Aragorn replied. 

"Ok," said Kagome, "so who are the last three groups?" "Well their two more groups, and then Inuyasha will go off on his own to keep an eye on the dark forces, and report to us if there's any sudden activity." Explained Aragorn. 

"The last two groups are You, Legolas, and Gimli traveling to Mirkwood and Rohan, to try to secure those forces. And me, Sango, and Miroku traveling to Gondor, to form the army of man." Everyone nodded as Aragorn finished.

***About two hours later*** 

Kagome watched as the last flames of the fire finally died out. Shivering she got up and walked over to where Legolas was sitting against a tree.

(I feel guilty that the main subject is romance, yet there isn't very much. *ashamed look*) 

Legolas pulled himself out of his thoughts to look at her as she sat down, and smiled. 

"Cant sleep?" he asked. Kagome shook her head, "I've always had problems sleeping when it's cold, so I figured I'd come over here and ask you about Mirkwood." She replied. 

Legolas frowned and looked turned his gaze back to the ground, "Mirkwood is my home, though I haven't been there in 20 years due to a fight with my father…the king." 

Kagome gave him a concerned look, "are you going to be ok with going back and asking your father for troops?" she asked. Legolas looked at her again, "what choice do I have? If we don't win this last battle, then Middle Earth and everything I love are doomed." 

Kagome rested her head on Legolas's shoulder, "don't worry," she whispered, "to many people care about middle earth to see it destroyed." 

Legolas smiled at the ground for a couple of minutes before turning back to Kagome, only to find that she had finally fallen asleep. 

"Sleep well Kagome" he whispered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to keep her warm during the night. 

Resting his head against the tree behind him he closed his eyes and let himself join Kagome in the land of the sleeping.

(HA!!! I ACTUALLY DO WRITE ROMANCE!!! TAKE THAT WORLD!!!)

Kagome was greeted the next morning by someone shouting at her, "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE U DOING, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOVE WITH ME!!! GET OUT OF THE BASTARDS ARMS!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at her. 

Opening her eyes she found that during the night she had gone from using Legolas's shoulder as a pillow, to sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around her. Not to mention she was now using his chest as a pillow opposed to his shoulder. 

Kagome started blushing, before she remembered the reason that she wasn't still asleep on Legolas's chest. "Inuyasha," she snarled. 

Inuyasha seeing the looking on her face gulped, "oh shit" he muttered. "SIT!!!!" 

Grumbling she turned back to look at Legolas. She started to apologize but stopped and gasped when she looked at Legolas's face. "What's wrong?" asked a worried Legolas………….

To be continued….. 

JUST KIDDING!!!! *cackles* Smiled at everyone but stops when she sees all the murderous looks. AH!!!!!! *runs screaming from an angry mob*

Kagome didn't answer him. Lifting her hand she traced his forehead, the mark on his forehead. "Your mark of elven royalty appeared…which means that you're now the king." she said in shock. Legolas's eyes widened, "father" he whispered. 

Ok….I know that was almost just as bad…BUT THERES GOOD NEWS!!! I'VE ALREADY STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! WHICH MEANS THAT THEIR WONT BE A GOD AFOUL WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!! IT SHOULD BE OUT BEFORE THE WEEK IS!!!! ^-^

In other news, I would like to explain what I've just done with the story. Now the reason that I took so long to update this story was plain and simple writers block…very bad writers block…well that and I'm a slacker -_- Anyways! My writers block was caused my watching the 3rd LOTR movie…it blew me away. Or should I say that so much happened in it that I suddenly had no idea as to what in the hell I was going to do with this fic. BUT I NOW HAVE THE ANSWER! And you saw it happen in this chapter. The answer is that I sent Sam and Frodo on the merry little way, and they'll go about saving the ring behind the scenes. That way I don't have to write about it, but it still happens! O_o now what I need is everyone's opinion on this….if you think that would just be stupid please let me know. I need feedback people!!!!

Tell next time!

-Hinoke-

P.S. STOP STEALING MY STORIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR AT LEAST ASK ME BEFORE BASING A STORY OFF MY FIC!!!!!! ARG!!!!!!!!!


End file.
